La Destinée des Princes
by Elberane
Summary: Nouvelle et dernière année à Poudlard. Cela ressemble à n'importe quel nouveau début d'année. Mais tout a changé...! Ron a disparu, Harry et Hermione ne s'adressent plus la parole, la peur et la douleur règnent désormais. Entre une amitié chaotique, un am
1. Là ou nous a mené le mal

** Harry **

Une bourrasque de vent fit claquer la fenêtre. Il se réveilla en sursaut. Il resta quelques minutes allongé, à se remémorer qui il était et ce qu'il faisait là, le cœur battant. D'un seul coup, toute la douleur et toute la rage qui l'accompagnaient dans chacun de ses gestes quotidien, déferla en lui. Harry se leva en lentement et alla vers la fenêtre qui se balançait doucement au rythme de la brise. Il s'accouda au rebord et leva les yeux vers le ciel. C'était un doux soir d'été, frais, et annonçant une belle journée. Le ciel était sans nuage et laissait apparaître des milliers d'étoiles sur le fond bleu velouté…Ce soir la aussi, il y avait des étoiles, beaucoup d'étoiles…

_Flash-back_

- Harry…. ? Tu….tu vois toutes ces étoiles? Je….n'avais jamais….vu qu'il y en avait autant…  
- RON ! Non… !  
- Tu crois qu'elle seront….aussi belles…vues de là…bas ?  
- Tais-toi ! Tais-toi, tu n'ira pas là-bas !  
Silence…..  
-NON !

_Fin_

Une douleur lui transperça la poitrine. Cela lui faisait tellement souvent depuis ce jour-là, qu'il n'eut qu'un léger mouvement de la main. Sans un bruit, il ferma la fenêtre et tira les rideaux. Il ne voulait plus les voir. Il alla jusqu'à son miroir et se regarda longuement : cela faisait des mois qu'il n'avait pas coupé ses cheveux qui lui retombaient désormais, de plus en plus en désordre sur les yeux. Ses yeux n'avaient pas changé et étaient toujours aussi verts et brillants, si ce n'est la lueur effrayante qui animait maintenant son regard. Il avait beaucoup grandi et avait épaissi…Et ce n'est qu'en passant une main sur son visage émacié et fatigué, qu'il se rappela que ce jour était celui de ses 18 ans. Il se retourna en soupirant… Il ne fallait pas espérer recevoir, ne serait-ce qu'une carte cette année. Il n'avait plus personne pour lui en envoyer.

Brusquement, il se détourna de ce reflet qui le dégoûtait et alla se coucher sur son lit, avec son album photo. Il tourna lentement les pages. Ses parents…cela faisait bien longtemps qu'il était habitué à regarder cette photo en se rappelant qu'il avait grandit sans eux. Sirius…déjà un an qu'il l'avait abandonné. Malgré ce qu'il avait voulu se faire croire, il n'était pas guéri. Il avait cru l'être, mais l'autre tragédie avait ré ouvert toutes les plaies. Il tourna la page, les yeux remplis de larmes…Ils étaient là, tous les trois, lui au milieu de ses deux meilleurs amis, les tenant par le coup…Hermione, magnifique faisait un sourire gêné et agitant doucement la main, Ron , de l'autre côté la couvait d'un regard qui se voulait réprobateur mais qui débordait de tendresse… Harry se rappela le jour de la prise de cette photo et des blagues qu'Hagrid faisait pour essayer de les faire rire…Il regarda longuement la page…Il ne sentait même plus les larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues, il sentait seulement le contact dur et froid de la lame du poignard qu'il serait dans son poing…et le sang qui goûtait lentement…

**Hermione **

A des centaines de kilomètres de là, une jeune fille regardait la même photo. Allongée en travers de son lit, en chemise de nuit, elle laissait ses larmes couler en regardant le visage des ses deux anciens meilleurs amis… Elle aurait tellement aimé retourner dans le passé et changer l'histoire ! Elle aurait pu le faire ! Mais Dumbledore s'y était opposé. Il disait qu'il ne fallait rien changer aux destinées. Depuis ce jour elle ne comptait plus les larmes, ni les heures de silence qu'elle passait seule dans cette chambre. Tout lui semblait noir et détestable.  
Et Harry, qui ne lui parlait plus…elle aurait aimé qu'il lui parle, qu'il la console mais lui, n'avait pas dit un mot. Et à partir de là,elle s'était dit que oui, c'était de sa faute, et s'interdisait de parler à qui que se soit de sa douleur, de sa solitude, de sa culpabilité. Elle gardait tout pour elle, et assumait sans broncher la douleur qu'elle s'imposait.

100 fois elle avait amorcé un geste pour parler aux Weasley, ou à Harry, et 100 fois, elle avait reculé. Pourquoi chercherait-elle du réconfort ? Tout était sa faute ! Si elle n'avait pas repoussé Ron, qui se décidait enfin à lui avouer son Amour, si elle n'avait pas prévenu les autres, si elle n' était pas partie seule, rien ne ce serait passé…  
La jolie brune se leva et se nicha dans un coin de sa chambre, serrant autour de son corps aux courbes si douces, ses bras meurtris de blessures…

** Drago **

Le blond fit un pas devant son miroir et grimaça devant son reflet… Il était un homme désormais, et son physique aurait pu lui laisser présager d'une année pleine de délices… Il frissonna. Mais depuis quelques temps, tout cela n'était plus qu'in rêve. Il entendit la porte se sa chambre s'ouvrir et un courant d'air balayer son dos. Il retint un nouveau frisson.  
- Fils… ?  
Il se retourna doucement, la nuque inclinée.  
- Oui, père ?  
- IL t'attend.  
Drago sentit son cœur faire un saut. Oh non ! Pas maintenant, je ne veux pas… !  
- Bien père…  
Il se redressa et passa devant son père qui lui ouvrait le chemin, d'un geste de bras. Son père l'arrêta d'un geste.  
- Ta mère aurait été fière de toi.  
Drago sentit ses entrailles se geler et un tremblement de haine le prendre. Il répondit dans un sourire.  
- Je n'en doute pas, père…

_Flash-back_

- Je ne te laisserai pas faire de mon fils un monstre!  
- Comment oses-tu parler ainsi du maître !  
- Je n'ai jamais rien voulu de tout ça ! Tu n'es qu'une ordure Lucius !Je ne te laisserai jamais faire !  
- Ah, oui ?  
- Je lutterai jusqu'à mon dernier souffle !  
- Tu ne crois pas si bien dire, ma chère…AVADA KEDAVRA !  
-…  
_Fin_

Il marcha d'un pas raide, jusqu'à la salle sombre où il l'attendait. Il rentra et s'inclina.  
- Maître…  
Ses mots lui arrachaient la gorge, mais il ne devait pas penser. Pas penser…  
- Tu as prouvé ta loyauté. Nous pensons qu'il est temps de t'accepter parmi nous.  
Cette vois sifflante qu'il abhorrait lui résonna dans le crâne. Toujours incliné il sentit une main glacé se poser sur son bras nu et réprima un frisson de dégoût.  
- Tu as bien pris note de ta mission ?  
- Oui, maître…  
- Alors voici !  
Une douleur fulgurante lui traversa le bras sans lui arracher le moindre cri. Il était trop habitué aux Endoloris de son père. Les arabesques noires de la marque se répandaient sur son bras comme poison dans ses veines. La brûlure le faisait respirer difficilement. Puis ce fut tout.  
Il attendit en silence toujours incliné. Puis…  
- C'est fini. Va-t-en, et ne me déçois pas…  
- Bien…maître…  
Il se releva doucement et l'espace d'une seconde, croisa les yeux rouges qui hantaient ses nuits…

Une fois dans sa chambre, il se jeta sur son lit en retenant ses larmes. Fermant les yeux il pensa à cette mission…Puis il murmura avec rage…  
-Potter…

Bon sérieusement dites moi cke vous en pensez ! C'est ma toute première fic et j'ai besoin du maximum de reviews pr m'améliorer ! N'hésitez pas à toute me dire ! Sur l'histoire, les persos, le style, etc…

Et pr vs dire un peu la suite, l'amitié sera HP- DM, l'histoire difficile sera HP- et ?vous verrez…puis il y aura un nouvo perso, et des surprises !

J'ai envie de faire une histoire très longue…lachez les reviews et dites moi ! Merci à tous ! Bisous ! Kameya


	2. Ce que j'ai tant attendu

Harry

Ce fut un éclat de voix qui le réveilla en sursaut. L'oncle Vernon frappait vigoureusement à sa porte en lui criant :

- Harry ! Nous partons pour la journée en ballade, nous rentrons tard. Tu ne viens pas avec nous, tu ne touches à rien, et tu ne fais rien en rapport avec tes bizarreries ! Sinon tu sais ce qui t'attends !

Harry soupira. Oui …Bien sûr…Comment oublier ! Depuis l'été de ces 15 ans où la Vérité sur la Tante Pétunia avait éclaté au grand jour, son oncle le menaçait chaque jour de le renvoyer de chez lui, maintenant qu'il savait que cela lui était indispensable. Bien sur, sa tante trop effrayée par Dumbledore, ne l'aurait jamais laissé faire, mas se l'entendre répéter tous les jours n'était pas non plus très agréable… Et bien sûr, Harry qui savait désormais doser le temps véritablement nécessaire à sa survie, se doutait qu'en cette fin de juillet, il pouvait partir à tout moment…

Harry, se leva, attrapa sa baguette magique et lança un rapide sort de nettoyage sur sa chambre. Puis, avec des gestes lents, il enfila un vieux jean noir et une de ses chemises blanches. Renonçant à essayer de boutonner tous les boutons ou même à passer une main dans ses cheveux, il descendit dans la cuisine rutilante des Dursley. Quel silence ! pensa-t-il en dévalant les escaliers, à des années lumière de la présence de son cousin…

Il prit un rapide verre de jus d'orange et se sentant repartir dans des pensées sombres, il remonta prendre une bonne douche chaude. Il laissa longtemps l'eau brûlante couler sur son visage et ses yeux fermés avant de rouler sur la peau de son corps…Il ne pensait pas, il ne voulait pas penser. Il fit le vide dans sa tête, se laissant bercer par les douces et éphémères sensations de bien-être que lui procurait l'eau.

Une fois rhabillé à la hâte, il alla dans sa chambre et c'est à ce moment qu'il les vit…Les deux lettres accrochées à la patte d'un petit hibou noir aux yeux pétillants de malice… Il s'approcha avec méfiance du hibou, qui, curieusement se laissa faire docilement en cherchant à jouer avec ses doigts. Aussitôt, le travail achevé, il s'envola par la fenêtre, comme pour spécifier que son maître ne désirait pas de réponse.

Les doigts légèrement tremblants, Harry détacha le cachet de l'enveloppe qui ne présentait aucune inscription. Il reconnu tout de suite l'écriture, et son cœur manqua un battement…

De plus en plus tremblant, il murmura :

- Dumbledore…

Il avait eu de ses nouvelles pour la dernière fois ce soir la…Il avait aperçu son professeur disparaître dans une fumée blanche… et ne l'avait plus jamais vu…Il l'avait cru mort !

Il laissa ses yeux courir sur la belle écriture de son professeur…

Mon cher Harry,

Je t'ai laissé sans nouvelles trop longtemps. Tu n'aurais pas du t'isoler ainsi tout ce temps. J'ai réussi après maintes difficultés à joindre Mlle Granger, pour t'éviter les risques de te joindre directement, mais à ma grande surprise elle m'a appris n'avoir pas eu de nouvelles de toi depuis ce soir là. J'avoue avoir été étonné. J'ose espérer que tout a bien été pour toi jusqu'ici. Je dis jusqu'ici, car un événement inattendu m'est arrivé. Je n'ai pas le temps de t'expliquer tout ce qui s'est passé depuis notre dernière rencontre. Pour ta sécurité je dois seulement t'avertir que tu es en danger… Ne fais rien qui te mettes en péril. Mais sache regarder là où tu ne vois que du mal, Harry…Je ne peux plus t'écrire, il va falloir que je cesse. Sache que ton calvaire s'achève bientôt… Tu sera prochainement de retour parmi les tiens.  
Prends garde à toi,  
Dumbledore.

Harry tourna et retourna le parchemin sali…C'était tout ? Il ne pouvait pas y croire ! Il l'avait vu mourir sous ses yeux, il était seul avec sa douleur, enfermé dans cette baraque de moldu depuis plus d'un mois, il avait perdu tout contact avec son monde, et c'était tout ce que l'on daignait lui dire ! De rage, il enfonça son poing dans l'armoire en poussant un cri de colère mal contenue…

- C'est bien, ce sera plus facile si tu cherche à te battre…

La voix glacée le fit se retourner brusquement et il eu un hoquet de surprise en dévisageant la nouvelle arrivante…

- Qui est-ce que… ?  
-  
Mais il n'eut pas eu le temps de finir, puisqu'il fut balayé par un sort d'une telle intensité qu'il perdit connaissance…

C'se tout pour aujourd'hui… !  
La suite bientôt, ce sera au tour de notre blond préféré… !   
IL n'a pas lui non plus la vie facile… Heureusement nos deux héroïnes vont savoir les consoler….  
Prochaine fois aussi vous saurez qui est la mystérieuse arrivante et Harry rejoindra enfin les siens…Enfin peut-être !  
Noubliez pas les revieuws ! Soyez sympa, c'est ma première fic, j'ai besoin de vos conseils et vos encouragements !  
Merci à toutes/tous…Bisous Kameya


	3. Les prémices d'une mission

Drago

Debout devant son miroir, un rayon de soleil pâme éclairant ses yeux bleus, il observa les entrelacs noirs qui sillonnaient la peau fine de son épaule, formant la marque des Ténèbres.  
Il frissonna. Comment pouvait-il s'être laissé faire !…   
Il eu un petit rire pour lui seul. Il n'avait pas eu le choix, ainsi, seul debout devant le Mage Noir, c'était s'incliner ou mourir…  
Oui…bien sûr, il aurait pu choisir de se faire tuer et rejoindre sa mère…  
Il renifla, les larmes aux yeux, avant de s'écrier avec rage :

- Mais je ne m'appelle pas Potter !

Il donna un grand coup de pied sur le bas du miroir qui se brisa en mile morceaux dans un grand fracas.  
Tombant à genoux au milieu des éclats de verre, il murmura :  
-Potter…  
Décidément, il n'arrivait pas à le chasser de ses pensées ! Pourquoi lui ? Pourquoi cette… ?  
Une voix glacée interrompit ses pensées.  
- Et bien…mon fils… Je vois que tu t'entraînes à ta mission… !

Lucius s'avança, dans un tourbillon de tissu noir. Il s'arrêta devant le miroir et murmura « Reparo ». Les débris reconstituèrent le miroir, laissant une grande fissure en son milieu. C'est tout mon père, pensa Drago avec amertume. Il camoufle les dégâts et croit avoir tout réparé…Mais il ne voit pas la faille laissée en plein cœur…

Lucius s'avança encore plus et saisit son fils par les cheveux avec une douceur feinte. Il scruta son regard un moment de ses petits yeux noirs.  
-Je n'aime pas ce que je lis dans tes yeux ! s'écria-t-il en tirant un coup sec sur les cheveux de son fils, qui réprima un cri avant de repousser son père brutalement.

Drago repris son souffle avant de murmurer :  
- J'en suis désolé…père…  
Lucius s'approcha , sifflant entre ses dents et levant sa baguette :  
- Ne joue pas à ça avec moi, Drago. Au moindre faux-pas de ta part, tu sais ce qu'il t'attend…  
Il s'affrontèrent un moment leurs regards chargés de haine. Puis le fils lui tourna le dos en jetant d'un ton plein de mépris :  
- Oui, je sais…le même « accident » qu'à ma mère...

Il n'eu pas le temps de respirer que déjà le sortilège lancé, le jetait à terre dans un supplice, effroyable de douleur. La moindre parcelle de son corps semblait sur le point d'exploser ; il ne pensait plus à rien, sauf à la douleur, horrible, qui le torturait comme si elle ne devait jamais s'arrêter.

Puis tout stoppa, le laissant effondré, les bras en croix, le regard vide. Drago tentait de reprendre ses esprits et sentait son père se rapprocher.  
Il vit son visage se pencher sur lui et lui dire d'une voix horriblement mielleuse :  
- Je t'ai lancé si souvent des Endoloris…Jamais je ne t'ai entendu crier…Quel dommage ! Mais j'aurai ce plaisir bientôt, je pense…

Le poussant du bout du pied comme une vulgaire ordure, il partit d'un petit rire sadique et s'en fut.  
Lorsque la porte claqua, le blond resta un long moment allongé, à tenter de ne pas sentir les larmes couler en entendant résonner dans sa tête, la voix terrifiante du Seigneur Des Ténèbres :

« Pour cette mission, Malfoy, vous utiliserez vos plus belles qualités : le mensonge…la trahison…le mal… »

Et voilà encore un chapitre ! Pourais-je avoir vos avis…. ?


	4. Seule face aux douleurs du passé

Hermione

Ses beaux yeux noisette se posèrent sur le vieux parchemin fripé, sur sa table de chevet. Depuis que Dumbledore l'avait contacté pour lui demander des nouvelles d'Harry, Hermione ne dormait plus…Elle avait d'abord été très surprise, mais la vie lui ayant appris à ne pas le rester longtemps, elle avait répondu le plus vite possible à son directeur qu'elle avait cru mort depuis ce soir-là.

Elle lui avait écrit que non, elle n'avait aucune nouvelle d'Harry, et à ce moment là, elle n'avait pu empêcher une larme de venir s'écraser sur son bout de parchemin. Elle lui avait donné le plus d'informations possible, tout ce qui était en son si petit pouvoir dans cette océan de haine et de malheur. La réponse de Dumbledore, précédait le lendemain le numéro de la Gazette du Sorcier qui annonçait sa réapparition et sa reprise du poste de Directeur.

Hermione,  
Vous qui me connaissez maintenant depuis longtemps, j'espère que vous comprendrez avec quel chagrin je vous informe ne devoir vous communiquer aucune information concernant Harry. Les affrontements de ces derniers mois ont été tragiques et je sais qu'il vous on arraché un être cher. Je vous avouerai que je ne comprend pas la réaction d'Harry, mais peut-être est ce du à un débordement d'émotion. Harry mérite la paix et le calme, il n'obtient que la douleur et le combat… Mais pour le moment, ceci n'est rien comparé à ce qu'il l'attend encore. J'ai reçu des informations que je ne peux vous communiquer pour votre sécurité et celle d'Harry, mais qui vont le mettre dans un grand danger. J'espère que tout se déroulera selon mon plan.  
Je vous en conjure Mlle Granger, rejoignez le plus vite possible le QG de l'Ordre… Vous y serez reçue, malgré vos craintes et nous aurons besoin de votre amour et votre patience quand Harry sera parmi nous- le plus vite possible, j'espère…Je compte sur vous Hermione,

Cordialement , Dumbledore

Comment refuser ? Si c'était pour Harry, pour le retrouver, Hermione était prête à tout. Même à affronter les Weasley au complet et leurs reproches…Elle avait commencé ses valises et disant à ses parents qu'elle partait pour le moins d'août chez des amis. Inquiets, ils avaient accepté, se disant que cela lui rendrait peut-être le sourire. Elle partirait directement à Poudlard. Fermant d'un coup de baguette ses deux énormes malles, elle soupira avec mélancolie en agitant ses boucles brillantes. Puis en attendant la dernière lettre qui devait lui annoncer comment elle partirai pour le 12, square Grimauld, elle se remémora une grande partie de l'année dernière.

A la même époque, un an avant, Hermione préparait ses bagages en chantonnant. Elle partait retrouver Harry et Ron au QG de l'ordre, où ils partiraient camper tous les 6, avec Ginny et les jumeaux.  
Elle eut un petit rire en se souvenant de la tête de ses deux meilleurs amis, lorsqu'il lui avaient ouvert la porte. Elle avait changé, et cette année encore plus que les autres. Ses yeux noisettes, ourlés de longs cils bruns, lui donnaient un regard de velours, tandis que tout son corps s'était arrondi, formé avec douceur, et que sa peau devenait de plus en plus douce… Elle se souvenait du sifflement admiratif de Ron réprimé par un coup de coude d'Harry.  
Elle se mit à pleurer doucement. Puis ils l'avaient serré dans leurs bras : Ron avec enthousiasme et affection, Harry doucement, avec une tendresse qu'elle n'avait jamais connu avec lui jusque là. Puis son regard avait croisé le regard d'émeraude, quelques heures plus tard, lorsque seuls, un moment, Harry lui avait chuchoté, lui prenant la main :

- Maintenant que Sirius….est….enfin, voilà. Je…je me sens seul, j'ai besoin de toi !

Ils s'étaient souri avec douceur et la vie avait repris son cours. Mais dans la vie d'Hermione, tout avait changé. Elle s'était enfin aperçue des sentiments qu'elle avait pour Harry, sentiments enfouis dans son cœur depuis des années déjà. Depuis la première seconde peut-être… Mais ne voyant aucun changement dans le comportement de celui –ci à son égard, elle décida de ne pas risquer de gâcher une si belle amitié et garda ses pensées pour elle.   
Durant cette 6ème année, ils s'étaient tous les trois tellement rapprochés ! Les larmes coulaient sur ses joues, comme si elles ne devaient jamais s'arrêter…   
Ils avaient mûri, grandi tous physiquement et moralement. Et leurs relations étaient plus proches qu'elles ne l'avaient jamais été… Jusqu'à cette nuit là…  
Hermione ferma les yeux avec douleur en se souvenant des dernières images…

Flash-back  
Un éclair de lumière verte…Puis:  
- RON !  
Silence….  
- Harry…. ? Tu….tu vois toutes ces étoiles? Je….n'avais jamais….vu qu'il y en avait autant…  
- RON ! Non… !  
- Tu crois qu'elle seront….aussi belles…vues de là…bas ?  
- Tais-toi ! Tais-toi, tu n'ira pas là-bas !  
Silence…..  
-NON !RON ! Pas toi !  
Hermione couru jusqu'à son ami allongé et se jeta à genoux à ses cotés, en, pleurant comme jamais elle n'aurait cru le faire un jour.  
- NON ! ……NON ! Ron !  
- Tu es ….très belle Hermione…Je suis désolé de te laisser…  
- Chut, tais toi ! Reste avec nous… !gémit Harry en le serrant contre lui.  
- Ouvrez les yeux…Vous …êtes faits pour….Ah !…être ensemble…  
- Ron….Je t'aime ! Ne pars pas !  
Il eut un silence pesant, coupés des sanglots d'Hermione qui serrait la main du roux à la briser…Puis Ron ouvrit les yeux difficilement et leur sourit :  
- Je vous….aim…e….  
Silence. La main que tenait Hermione retomba…Il sembla que le temps s'arrêtait. Hermione hurla de douleur et se jeta dans les bras d'Harry qui la sera comme jamais il ne l'avait fait pendant un long moment, en laissant ses larmes couler silencieusement… Puis il l'écarta avec douceur et la regarda longtemps. Alors tremblant de rage, il se leva lentement…se retourna en brandissant sa baguette qui crépita dangereusement, et rugit :  
- JE VAIS TE TUER !

Fin

Hermione poussa un petit gémissement en sentant une aile lui frôler la joue… Ca y est la réponse était là . Depuis cet instant, Harry ne lui avait plus jamais adressé la parole. Elle sécha ses larmes, se leva, et enfila son blouson…Elle partait, en serrant dans son poing la photo où ils étaient tous les trois…  
§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Et encore un chapitre ! J'espère qu'il vous plait !  
J'essaie de vous enlever la couche de mystère peu à peu…  
Je sais que le début manque d'action…c'est un peu long, mais je ve tout mettre bien en place ! Je vous promet que ca va bouger bientôt, dans l'action et dans LES ROMANCES ! pk ca va être assez agité et plus que fusionnel…

G tellement d'idées qui me viennent ke je les note dans un carnet la journée pr pas les oublier ! lol

Prochain chap : Harry et l'inconnue…

REVIEWS please…  
Ca prend pas lgtps et ca me permet de m'améliorer…conseil, idées, n'hésitez pas, jen ai besoin !  
MERCI à tous ! Grooooooo bisous


	5. Premiers éclats d'un rencontre 1

Harry

- Potter….Pooootter…réveilles-toi !

Encore abrutit, Harry entendait cette voix glaciale, lui souffler ces mots avec une douceur affreusement feinte…

Il ouvrit difficilement les yeux après qu'une main froide lui ai claqué la joue brutalement.

La première chose qu'il vit, furent ces yeux…de yeux comme il n'en avait jamais vu…Sombres comme les ténèbres à cause des longs cils noirs qui ourlaient ses pupilles…Des pupilles fascinantes…Un rouge sombre, presque grenat, parsemé de paillettes d'or…

Une nouvelle claque le ramena soudain à la réalité :

- Lèves toi, je ne suis pas là pour m'amuser…

Harry se redressa et regarda autour de lui. Il avait la tête qui tournait. Il était allongé sur son lit, les bras en croix, sa chemise blanche ouverte sur son torse. Ses poignets étaient liés par une aura rouge qui l'empêchait de faire le moindre mouvement de baguette….

- BAGUETTE !ma baguette…où est-elle… ?

IL sauta à bas de son lit et ses yeux remontèrent le long du bras de la nouvelle venue ; jusqu'à sa main. Elle agitait doucement sa baguette un sourire narquois aux lèvres.

- C'est de ça, dont tu parles… ?

Harry la regarda. Merlin ! Qu'elle était belle…Ses yeux magnifiques appartenaient à un visage qui l'était tout autant. De longs cheveux d'un noir de jais, légèrement bouclés, un visage fin ,un peau si pâle qu'elle paraissait presque transparente, des lèvres bien rouges… Elle était grande, élancée et portait une robe de sorcier somptueuse, noire brodée de fils de soie rouge et or…

Mais, malgré cette beauté, il se dégageait de cette fille, un froid glacial, elle avait l'air d'être la mal en personne. Toute sa personne ne donnait rien à ressentir d'autre que du froid, de la haine…Harry réprima un frisson de justesse… Et ces yeux…cette forme d'yeux …Il l'avait déjà vu…

- Voldemort…souffla Harry, presque malgré lui…

La jeune fille eu un ricanement plein de mépris…Elle rejeta en arrière sa somptueuse chevelure, et lança dans un lent chuchotement …

- Non…Ce n'est pas lui…Je suis….sa fille !

Harry en eut le souffle coupé. Sa fille ! Mais comment pouvait-il.. ? Pouvait-elle… ?  
Elle ne le laissa pas poursuivre et pointa les deux baguettes sur lui…

- Je suis venue de moi-même pour te voir…Potter…Je me demandes encore, comment tu as pu survivre au plus puissant sorcier de tous les temps ? Ce que mon père a raté, je le réussirai peut-être… Qui sait ?

De ses deux bras tendus elle eu un mouvement sec, et les yeux chargés de haine elle lanca :

- AVADA KEDAVRA !

Mais Harry avait déjà sauté par-dessus le lit, et avait esquivé son attaque de justesse . En un éclair, il analysa la situation… Il était seul, chez lui, loin de tout contact sorcier, loin de toute aide, les mains liées, sans baguette, face à la fille déchaînée de Voldemort, qui voulait à tout prix le tuer…Il évalua les solutions restantes, et n'en trouvant aucune, se leva de derrière le lit et se mit debout face à elle…

Il allait partir, de toute façon…A quoi bon lutter… ? Il rejoindrai ceux qu'il aimait… Ron…Sirius…ses parents…

La jeune fille le regarda avec surprise…

- Tu te rends… ? On m'avait pourtant dit que tu étais un battant… Je pensais m'amuser…ce n'est pas drôle…

Un rictus découvrit ses dents blanches.

- Ce sera plus facile…merci…

Elle brandit de nouveau les deux baguettes, et murmura un sort qu'Harry n'entendit pas. Le temps sembla s'arrêter quand il vit les deux jets de lumière partir en sa direction…Il allait mourir…Mais un visage traversa ses pensées et vint se superposer à celui de son ennemie…

- Hermione ! NON !

Dans un geste qui lui semblait familier, il leva ses deux mains liées en forme de coupe…  
Une énergie fantastique traversa alors son corps… Il se sentait soudainement fort et en pleine forme…toute peur l'avait quitté, il ne sentait plus que la force, le courage…Immenses…  
Une voix murmura dans sa tête… « Harry…Tu es un Prince, ne l'oublies pas… »

Alors il fut enveloppé d'une aura rouge et tout se corps fut tendu par l'effort…La tête renversée en arrière il sentit la moindre parcelle de son corps traversée de cette énergie merveilleuse…

Puis tout s'arrêta, et il se retrouva de nouveau face à la jeune fille qui le regardait, les baguettes pointées sur lui…Et les deux jets de lumière allant vers lui. Les mains toujours tendues, il cria pour la deuxième fois…

- NON !

Et soudainement, il sentit une partie de cette énergie traverser son corps , ses bras et jaillir de ses mains, en une pluie de paillettes rouge et or. La bourrasque qui balaya la pièce fut si forte qu'il chancela… La pluie de paillettes fusa en direction de la jeune fille, qui ouvrit les yeux étonnée…

- …BOUM !

Avec violence , elle fut rejetée en arrière et fit un bond de plusieurs mètres avant de heurter brusquement le mur , et s'effondra sur le sol inanimée…  
Le sort qui liait les mains d'Harry, s'évanoui instantanément.

Harry couru vers la jeune fille, sans regarder le désordre qui régnait désormais sur la pièce - et certainement sur toute la maison- vu l'intensité du sort…

Il se mit à genoux et posa la tête de la brune sur ses genoux. Il la secoua sans trop de ménagements, effrayé…Et si elle était morte ? Oh non...faites que non…JE ne suis pas un meurtrier !

La jeune fille, finit par ouvrir ses yeux magnifiques qui se posèrent sur ceux d'Harry, remplis de larmes…Elle chuchota avec difficulté…Un grand froid toujours dans le regard…

- Alors tu es bien le …Prince …Je suis venue chercher ton …aide…Je m'appelle Morwen…

Et elle retomba…inanimée, dans les bras de Harry, qui la regardait effaré, sans ne plus y rien comprendre… Il murmura pour lui seul…

- Morwen…

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Fin de la partie une…Laissez vos reviews svp !Dites moi ce que vous en pensez, vos idées et conseils, svp, ça me fait tellement plaisir… !

Bientôt, deuxième partie…AVEC LES EXPLICATIONS sur Morwen et pourquoi Harry est le Prince…

Bisous!


	6. Premiers éclats d'une rencontre 2

Voila la deuxième partie du chap. 5…

Harry

Harry avait étendu la jeune fille sur son lit, en prenant toutefois le soin de lui lier les mains à l'aide d'un sortilège ,en raison de ses impulsions meurtrières…Elle avait de qui tenir...

Harry tenait dans ses mains, sa baguette retrouvée et celle de Morwen. Il admira cette merveille : en bois d'ébène, longue de 26 centimètres elle était marquée de nombreuses gravures qu'Harry n'arrivait pas à distinguer. C'était un ouvrage somptueux, tout comme ces vêtements… Harry frissonna, Morwen lui rappelait beaucoup Malfoy.

Malfoy…Harry n'avait pas pensé à lui de toutes les vacances… Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il pense maintenant à cette petite ordure ? Les questions fusaient dans son esprit…

Que venait faire la fille de son pire ennemi chez lui ?  
Et comment pouvait-il avoir eu une fille, sans que personne n'en prévienne jamais Harry ?  
Pourquoi ne l'avait-il jamais vue ?  
Ou avait-elle grandit ?  
Qui était sa mère ?

Il pensa à Hermione, soudainement…Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle pouvait lui manquer !  
Il voulait la revoir, c'est grâce à elle qu'il s'était battu…Mais il s'était promis de ne pas le faire…Pour elle, pour Ron…

La jeune fille remua…Puis ouvrit brusquement les yeux. Elle les posa sur Harry qui sentit de nouveau se sentiment de ravissement face à un si beau regard…Mais ce regard légèrement brouillé par l'émotion redevint glacial quant elle ouvrit la bouche…

- Pourquoi m'a tu attachée… ?  
- Il le fallait…Je te rappelle que tu es venue pour me tuer !  
- Je suis venue pour te trouver Potter, pour trouver le Prince. J'ai besoin de ton aide…

Les yeux froids s'attachèrent au regard émeraude d'Harry…Prince ?  
Il ferma les yeux, il ne voulait plus se souvenir de cette parte de sa vie…De cette nuit maudite où on lui avait révélé une partie de plus de sa destinée…Morwen continua de son ton froid et impersonnel.

- Je te cherchais. Je t'ai poussé à te battre, pour vérifier que tu étais réellement celui que tout le monde cherche.  
- Tu voulais me tuer…  
- Je te testais. J'ai besoin de toi, je ne te tuerai pas…

Les deux jeunes gens s'affrontent un moment en silence. Harry la contempla. Comment une fille si belle pouvait elle être si froide. Il se radoucit, elle lui rappelait Hermione quand elle était fâchée…très fâchée…

- Morwen…  
- NE M'APPELLE PAS COMME CA !  
Harry sursauta, surpris par le cri…

- Et comment veut tu que je t'appelle ?

Elle détourna le regard.

- Je ne sais pas… Là d'où je viens on m'a toujours appelée « Princesse »…

Sentant de la tristesse dans sa voix, le brun se radoucit plus encore…Cette fille traînait derrière elle un lourd secret, cela se sentait …

- Et comment veut-tu que je t'appelle ?  
- Je ne sais pas…  
- Je ne t'appellerai pas Princesse…Tu n'en est pas une pour moi…

Elle le foudroya du regard. Il poursuivi, imperturbable.

- Je t'appellerai Morwen…Je trouve ça très joli…  
- …  
- D'accord ?  
- Comme tu veux Potter, je n'en ai que faire. J'ai besoin de toi, c'est tout. Rien d'autre ne m'intéresse que d'accomplir ma mission.  
- Comme ça tu as besoin de moi ?lança Harry , d'un ton dur…  
- Oui…  
- Et pourrait tu me dire pourquoi je déciderai d'aider la fille de l'assassin de mes parents, d'un créature qui a voulu me tuer 6 fois déjà, de mon pire ennemi ? ricana Harry…  
- Tout simplement parce que…

Elle s'arrêta le regard au plafond pendant un long moment…Puis braqua ses prunelles rouges sur Harry, qui réprima un frisson, se souvenant des mêmes yeux de son père…

- Tout simplement parce que …c'est aussi mon pire ennemi…

Harry resta un moment sans voix…Son pire ennemi, son père ? Il ne comprenait plus. La jeune fille se redressa et s'assit au bord du lit, face à lui. Elle pris une grande inspiration…

- Je te dirais tout. Mais d'abord je dois savoir si tu es vraiment le Prince. Je crois que oui mais j'ai besoin de savoir ta version des faits pour en être sure…  
- Je suis ….le Prince…  
- Raconte toi comment tout s'est passé…

Le brun perdit son regard dans le vide. Et sans vraiment savoir pourquoi, il se mit à tout lui raconter… Comment tout avait commencé…Comment il s'était retrouvé avec une nouvelle prophétie en main… Comment elle s'était brisée, révélant son contenu, en plein milieu de la bataille acharnée des deux camps, comment le temps s'était suspendu lorsque tout le monde l'avait entendue…

- Que dit cette prophétie…exactement ?  
- Elle a dit « Seuls les deux Princes, sorciers de sang pur, pourront s'associer dans leurs divergences, et s'emparer du pouvoir suprême pour battre le Seigneur des Ténèbres… » récita Harry d'un vois monocorde, formant ces mots qui hantaient ces nuits depuis cette soirée là…  
- Et tu es l'un des deux Princes ?  
- Je ne le savais pas…Mais aussitôt après que la prophétie s'est brisée. Il m'est arrivé un truc bizarre.. Il parait que j'étais entouré d'une aura rouge… J'entendais des voix…dans ma tête…

Harry baissa le tête…Comme il était dur d'en reparler…Il sentait les larmes monter.

- Comme tout à l'heure…murmura Morwen.  
- Quoi ?  
- Une aura rouge...comme tout à l'heure quand ton pourvoir m'a repoussée…Potter…seul les deux Princes peuvent utiliser la magie sans baguette !  
- Je ne sais pas…J'ai entendu des voix…encore…qui me disait que je l'étais bien…Que j'étais bien le Prince…acheva-t-il sous le regard interrogateur de la brune.  
- Essaie de l'utiliser encore…  
- Quoi ?  
- Utilise le pouvoir Potter ! C'est le seul moyen de savoir…  
- Mais je ne m'en suis jamais servi de plein grès…C'était la première fois …  
- Essaie quand même !

Harry se tourna et soupira…il tendit les mains vers le mur de sa chambre...Rien ne se produisit…

- Tu vois ?

Morwen se rapprocha d'Harry à le frôler et murmura…

- Pense à mon père…Pense à la façon dont il a tué ton meilleur ami…

Harry eu un sursaut de haine en entendant la voix froide lui murmurer ces quelques mots qui lui arrachèrent le cœur… Brusquement, il tendit ses mains à nouveau, animé par la rage et une force l'envahit pour sortir de ces mains, en un jet rouge et or qui heurta le mur blanc, arrachant une grande partie de la peinture…

Essoufflé, il regarda le mur nu, un long moment pour se retenir de tout casser…

Il entendit derrière lui Morwen avoir un petit rire…

- Tu es bien le Prince ! Détaches moi…  
- Et pourquoi je ferais ça ? jeta Harry, haineux des mots qu'il venait d'entendre et qui lui résonnaient encore au oreilles.

Le regard de la belle brune se voila…

- Parce que c'est à mon tour de tout te raconter…

Harry la fixa avec intensité pour savoir si elle mentait…Mais il ne perçut rien et d'un coup de baguette, il annula le sort.

La jeune fille se redressa et pris une grande inspiration…Harry était comme fixé à ses lèvres

- Je m'appelle Morwen…J'ai 17 ans. Je n'ai jamais vu la lumière qu'à travers des fenêtres. J'ai grandi seule avec une grande famille de Mangemorts très riches, que je ne voyait presque jamais. Il n'avaient pas d'enfants et là plupart du temps étaient en mission pour mon père…D'ailleurs je m'en fichait pas mal de les voir ou pas…Je n'ai aucun souvenir de mon enfance. Il faisait toujours sombre et je jouais très peu. Je passai mon temps à apprendre à lancer des sorts de plus en plus puissants à l'aide mon précepteur. Un homme maigre, grand qui ne m'a jamais fait un seul sourire, qui ne parlait presque pas. On ne me disait rien. C'était la maison du silence. Pendant longtemps je n'ai pas su que j'avais des parents. Je ne comprenais pas. Je ne me sentais pas triste vu que je n'avais jamais ressenti quelque chose qui ressemble de près ou de loin à du bonheur. Tout le monde m'appelait Princesse.. Tout est un trou noir dans ma vie…jusqu'au jour où je l'ai vue…Elendhel…Cette jeune fille, fille de sorciers Norvégiens. Elle venait passer une année dans ma famille d'accueil. Du jour au lendemain, m'a vie a été transformée. Pour la première fois, j'ai été heureuse. Elle m'a tout appris…Le rire, la joie, la lumière, les couleurs, le goût, la musique. Elle était aussi blonde que j'étais brune…et ses yeux était bleus clairs… Nous étions si différentes physiquement que nos caractères se rapprochaient d'autant plus. Elle m'a ouverte, m'a appris à aimer…non, pas l'amour que tu connais Potter…L'amour de la nourriture, des sons, des sensations…Je ne connaissais pas ce mot, mais si je l'avais connu, je lui aurais dit qu'elle était ma meilleure amie…

Morwen fit une pause, les larmes aux yeux…

- Elendhel et moi nous avons un jour découvert des traces de ma mère…Nous avons décidé de partir à sa recherche ..Et sans vraiment le vouloir, ce sui s'avérait être un jeu, au départ à pris une tournure plus sérieuse quand Elel s'est aperçue que je tenais vraiment à retrouver cette mère, que je n'avais jamais eue… Nous l'avons retrouvée…Nous sommes entrées dans cette maison, sombre, en ruine. Elel tremblait, je n'avais pas peur, je suis habituée ; nous l'avons trouvée assise dans la cuisine…Elle tremblait de peur…Je n'ai pas même pu m'approcher d'elle pour la serrer dans mes bras, que déjà il apparaissait dans un tourbillon noir… C'était la première fois de a vie que je le voyais…Je me suis mise à crier quand il m'a appelée sa fille…Je ne voulais pas l'être,il était si…repoussant…Mais je n'ai pas pu réfléchir. Il y a eu un éclair vert et il est parti en me jetant d'un vois froide… « La Princesse des Ténèbres ne doit pas voir de parjures… » Quelques minutes plus tard, j'hurlais en tenant dans mes bras les deux corps sans vie…

Les larmes coulaient sur ses joues. Harry eut un sursaut de tendresse qu'il réprima…

- J'ai vite pris ma décision. IL fallait que je retrouve le Survivant…Toi…Toi seul peut m'aider à accomplir ma mission…

Harry hésita avant de demander…

- Quelle mission… ?  
Morwen releva la tête et planta un regard dur dans celui d'Harry en essuyant ses larmes..  
Elle jeta d'un vois sifflante :

- Je veux qu'il meure !

Fin

REVIEWS PLEASE ! soyez gentils…

Fin du chap ! Prochainement ; Drago et la rencontre des 4…


	7. Quand l'esprit du Phoenix rencontre celu

Drago

Drago ferma les derniers boutons de sa chemise noire. Il se regarda dans le miroir en passant une main dans ses mèches blondes. Il s'observa un instant. Il avait réussi à faire disparaître presque toutes les marques de coups de son père, mis à part une coupure assez profonde, faites à l'aide d'un sortilège très puissant, juste en dessous de son œil droit.

Ses cheveux avait énormément poussé depuis l'année dernière et il n'avait plus le cœur d'y mettre du gel tous les matins. Aussi, de nombreuse mèches lui tombaient devant les yeux, et assombrissaient son regard bleu acier…Il y a un an, il se serait trouvé beau, ainsi, avec son visage mal rasé de quelques jours, ses cheveux longs, sa chemise noire légèrement ouverte sur son torse musclé et son petit air négligeant, les mains dans les poches…Mais ce n'était plus le cas. Il ne cherchait plus à plaire…juste à survivre.

Il remonta le col de sa chemise et attrapa une cape en velours noir, la fit glisser sur ses épaules et l'agrafa avec une broche en argent ornée d'un serpent, à l'œil émeraude. Comme les yeux de Potter…

Le grand blond ferma les yeux et soupira. Il aurait pu être heureux de partir pour une nouvelle année à Poudlard, loin de son père, loin de tout souci. Il aurait pu s'amuser et avoir toutes les filles qu'il voulait dans son lit… Il aurait pu…Mais il ne pourrait pas…

Cette année, il allait la passer à accomplir une mission horrible, pour le compte d'un homme et d'une créature qu'il détestait, pour les gens qui avaient tué la seule personne qui avait jamais pensé à lui, sa mère…Et tout ça dans un seul but…

Non par loyauté, ni par courage. Simplement pour gagner le droit d'être vivant. Drago serra les poing sentant monter en lui cette vague de haine qui le prenait si souvent ces temps ci.

Il avait toujours eu tout le monde à ses pieds. Etre désormais ainsi soumis à quelqu'un d'autre, résigné à une mission qu'il ne voulait pas, terrorisé et torturé, lui donnait des envies meurtrières qu'il n'avait jamais vraiment eues jusque là…. Mais il ne tuerait personne. Pour le moment.  
Il attendrait d'avoir accompli SA mission… Celle qu'il avait décider d'appliquer en opposition à celle qu'on lui avait ordonnée…

Il se dirigea vers son lit, et ferma sa malle d'un coup de baguette magique. Il l'a fit voler devant lui à l'aide d'un sortilège et sortit de la pièce. Il se retourna sur le seuil pour regarder ce qui était sa chambre…. Il ne s'était jamais moins senti chez lui qu'ici…Il regarda, d'un œil dégoûté ce luxe plus qu'opulent. Il avait hâte de partir. Il referma la porte. Avec un petit sourire de satisfaction, il posa sur ses yeux ses lunettes de soleil noires…  
Et dans un craquement sonore, il transplana…

Chemin de Traverse

Drago se sentait libre. Il marchait d'un pas vif ,dans un tourbillon de sa cape noire. Il se sentait libre et un sentiment proche de la satisfaction l'envahissait. Il prenait son air le plus méprisant et toisait tout le monde. Les gens s'écartaient avec respect et peur, sur son passage.

Mais dans sa tête tout n'était qu'un champ de ruines. Il repensait à sa mère…A ses dernières paroles pour le protéger, à la marque des Ténèbres qui le brûlait constamment. Et à sa mission…  
Il y pensait sans arrêt. C'était sa seule chance de survie. Il se perdit dans ses souvenirs…

Flash-back

- Professeur… Si je suis ici, ce n'est nullement pour tenter un rapprochement vers votre camp. Je viens vous voir, par pur égoïsme.  
- Je vous écoute Mr Malfoy…  
- Vous seul pouvez m'aider je pense…  
Drago avala sa salive avec difficulté avant de poser ses yeux sur le regard bleu pétillant d'intelligence. Le vieil homme l'encouragea d'un mouvement de tête, passant ses longs doigts dans sa barbe blanche.  
- Il s'est passé des atrocités dans mon manoir. Mon père est passé ouvertement su côté de Vous-savez-qui… Mais ce que vous ne savez pas c'est que la plupart des réunions de Mangemorts s'organisent au Manoir et que le Seigneur des Ténèbres y passe la plupart de son temps à torturer des gens et à accomplir des rituels que je ne comprends pas toujours…Avant, je m'en fichais pas mal. Je veux dire…je ne m'y intéressais pas. Je faisais semblant d'ignorer tout ça en me donnant ma meilleure image de connard à la face du monde… Vous voyez ce que je veux dire ?  
Dumbledore le fixa avec intensité, l'incitant à poursuivre.  
- Mais mon père a voulu que je m'intègre au groupe. Que je devienne un Mangemort… Je ne voulais pas vraiment, mais je ne me rendais pas encore compte…Ma mère, par contre…elle …a résisté…elle criait toujours et disait qu'elle ne voulait pas que je devienne un monstre comme mon père…Je les entendait se disputer…J'avais peur pour ma mère quoi osait tenir tête à mon père…Lui il se contentait de la remettre à sa place ou de se moquer d'elle devant les autres Mangemorts. Jusqu'au jour, ou mon père était particulièrement énervé. Elle lui a de nouveau tenu tête…et ce …salaud…l'a…tuée…Il l'a tuée ! Vous comprenez ça ? CE CONNARD L'A TUEE ! J'ETAIS JUSTE A COTE ET IL LA TUEE !  
- Calmez vous Drago…Je ne vous demande pas d'accepter, mais juste de parler moins fort…Il ne faut pas qu'on sache que vous êtes ici…  
Le ton apaisant de son Directeur eu l'effet radical de calmer Drago . il se rassit sur sa chaise, tremblant, et respira difficilement un long moment  
- Je n'ai rien fait pour l'en empêcher. Je suis resté longtemps dans ma chambre sans sortir. J'avais peur d'être le prochain. Mais au lieu de cela, il sont venus me chercher. Mon père m'a menti comme toujours et m'a dit que ma mère avait eu un accident. Je lui ai mentit aussi…a croire que c'est de famille…et je lui ai fait croire que je ne comprenais pas…Il m'on forcé a assister à leurs séances. Devant Vous-savez-qui je devais me monter docile et loyal. Je devais choisir entre ma fierté et ma vie…J'ai choisi ma vie. Je suis devenu un Mangemort.  
Drago releva sa manche et mis son épaule devant le nez de Dumbledore qui ne cilla même pas. Le blond le regarda un moment avant de lui révéler sa mission…  
- ON m'a chargé de me lier d'amitié avec Harry Potter, de lui raconter que j'étais torturé et contraint. De lui dire que j'étais devenu Mangemort de force et qu'on avait tué ma mère. Ainsi, je dois devenir son ami le plus proche, et lui tendre un piège avant qu'il ne rencontre le deuxième Prince…Pour qu'il se fasse tuer…Et réduire à Néant toutes les chances de Tuer Vous Savez qui…  
Dumbledore fixa Drago et la marque un long moment…Puis, il lui dit d'un voix douce…  
- Nous avons à parler Mr Malfoy. Je peux vous aider…mais pour cela je dois vous vous faire confiance…Et cela sera dur si je ne saisi pas vos raisons de vouloir trahir votre famille…  
- Tout simplement Professeur…car les raisons dites « fausses » qui dans ma mission sont censées me détourner de ma famille…son toutes vraies…Je suis torturé, soumis, on m'a forcé à devenir un Serviteur du Mal…et on a tué la seule personne qui comptait à mes yeux…  
Il y eut un long moment de silence…pendant lequel les deux regards bleus s'affrontèrent…  
- Bien Mr Malfoy…Alors maintenant écoutez moi attentivement…

Fin

Le blond revint à lui. Il était arrivé à destination. Ses yeux remontèrent le long de la bâtisse en ruine et lurent avec contentement les lettres d'or sale qui étaient gravées dans la plaque de fer rouillé…

« 12, square Grimauld… »

J'avais juste envie de vous faire partager mon état d'esprit maintenant ,tout de suite…J'écris cette fic pour montrer que rien n'est facile dans la vie. Qu'on le veuille ou non, la violence, et tout ce qui est dur côtoie tous les jours notre recherche du Bonheur…Ma fic est un reflet de ça…L'histoire sera difficile, violente par moments, mais aussi douce, passionnée, tendre…

Et surtout elle sera très longue alors svp soyez patients ! Cela deviendra bientôt plus intéressant…promis !

Prochain chap assez court sur les départs respectifs de Morwen, Harry et Hermione…

Et chap d'après assez long sur la rencontre des 4jeunes gens…et LES RETROUVAILLES tant attendues Harry/Hermione…

Merci à tous ! Bisous…… !…………..Kameya…


	8. Départ vers l'avenir

**Morwen**

La brune regardait Harry s'habiller pour partir. Il venait juste de boucler ses dernières malles, sous les remarques acerbes de la jeune fille, qui n'en pouvait plus d'attendre. Pour passer le temps,elle s'était assisse sur le lit en désordre du Griffondor et avait fait apparaître une brosse.  
Elle se brossait lentement ses longs cheveux bruns…Elle adorait faire ça. Cela la détendait et lui permettait de passer quelques moments de douceur sans trop penser à l'horreur qu'était sa vie…

La tête penchée sur le côté, sa somptueuse robe brodée, s'étalant des deux coté de son corps, elle regardait Harry…comme si jamais elle n'avait vu un homme de sa vie…Et c'était le cas.

Le brun s'arrêta un instant, les mains sur les boutons de sa chemise.

- Euh…Tu ne voudrais pas te tourner s'il te plait Morwen…

Les pupilles rouge et or le fixèrent froidement…et la brune continua de le regarder d'un air indifférent, tout en brossant ses cheveux avec des gestes lents…

Harry s'éclaircit la gorge.

- D'accord...C'est pas grave…Je disais ça, comme ça, c'est tout…

Avec des gestes un peu hésitant, Harry déboutonna se chemise… Morwen s'amusa de le sentir gêné et n'hésitait pas à le fixer encore plus, sachant pertinemment que son regard le brûlait. Mais, quand le brun enleva sa chemise, ce fut à elle de se sentir fébrile. Elle n'avait jamais vu de garçon de son age. Encore moins un aussi beau que le Survivant…

Son torse brun était légèrement musclé, sans doute à cause de ces stupides entraînements de Quiditch,pensa la brune, énervée de ses pensées. Elle ne pu pourtant pas s'empêcher d'admirer les courbes fines de son dos, de ses épaules…Elle frissonna.

Harry se dépêcha de mettre une nouvelle chemise, verte émeraude cette fois ci. Il se retourna légèrement rouge, et s'empressa de boucler toutes ses affaires d'un coup de baguette magique. Il ne regarda même pas le désordre qui régnait dans la maison. Morwen se dit qu'il ne devait pas avoir grande considération pour les moldus qui habitaient ici…

Sans un mot, il s'approcha d'elle et se pencha pour…récupérer un album photo encore ouvert sur son lit… La brune eut le temps d'apercevoir un visage sombre aux longs cheveux noirs…Sirius Black, avant qu'Harry le referme d'un coup sec, et le fourre dans un sac noir.

Morwen regarda Harry fixement. Décidemment, ce garçon était encore plus mystérieux qu'il n'en avait l'air. Ce ne serait pas aussi facile qu'elle le pensait…

Le brun enfila une cape noir d'un coup sec d'épaule et balança son sac noir sur l'épaule.  
Il s'approcha de ses malles et de la cage de sa chouette blanche et murmura de mots que la belle ne comprit pas. Le tout disparut dans un « pop » sonore. Harry se tourna vers elle, avec un petit sourire qui contrastait avec le regard triste et sérieux de ces yeux émeraude.

- Je suis prêt…  
Morwen se le va avec lenteur et fit disparaître sa brosse d'un geste de la main. Elle balança d'un mouvement gracieux de la tête ses cheveux en arrière et répliqua d'un ton sec.

- Ce n'est pas trop tôt…Je ne comprend pas pourquoi mon père n'a jamais essayé de te tuer quand tu te prépare…Tu es tellement long et tellement occupé que ce doit être plus que facile…

Elle le vit tiquer, et serrer la mâchoire, mais se contentant de la regarder d'un air mauvais, il lui lança.

- Nous y allons.  
- Je veux bien…Mais comment ?  
- En transplanant.  
- Je ne sais pas ou se trouve l'endroit dont tu m'a parlé, je en pas y transplaner.  
- Si, si tu te rapproche de moi, je transplanerai pour nous deux…  
- Tu as ce pouvoir ? demanda la brune en hochant les sourcils.  
- Je l'ai découvert l'an dernier…Viens maintenant.

Il se rapprochèrent mutuellement, Harry pris les mains glacées de la jeune fille dans les siennes. Elle braqua ses prunelles rouges sur lui.

- Prête ? murmura-t-il.  
- Prête…

Morwen se sentit partir et le seul contact qui la maintenant toujours fermement, étaient les mains fortes de celui qui avait accepté de l'aider…Elle devait y arriver ! Elle devait le tuer…Et elle réussirait…

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

meme si votre avis n'est pas bon ! Dites moi cke vs en pensez  
Merci à tous…Bisous…Kameya !


	9. Retrouvailles éprouvantes Quand les s

**Hermione**

Hermione se retrouva dans une pièce sombre…Mince ! pensa-t-elle. J'ai encore transplané dans le placard…Elle sortit tant bien que mal et referma la porte derrière elle. Quelque chose n'allait pas…elle s'était sûrement trompée d'endroit…Ce qui aurait du être un hall poussiéreux et sombre était propre et clair, spacieux et si bien rangé qu'on se serait cru dans un de ces hôtels de luxe moldus…

La jeune fille se sentit mal à l'aise. Elle devait certainement s'être trompée d'endroit ! Cela ne pouvait pas être l'Ordre ! La maison des Black n'avait jamais été aussi belle… ! Elle se mit à faire le tour de la pièce d'un air étonné, en passant ses doigts fins sur les boiseries…Derrière elle, ses bagages la suivaient en volant sur son passage comme une ombre protectrice…

Soudain, elle entendit une porte s'ouvrir, et sans avoir le temps de se retourner, un petit cri aigu accompagna un coup prodigieux sur sa cage thoracique, tandis que des bras fins la serraient à la briser, une masse de cheveux roux lui obscurcissant la vue…

- Hermione…Oh! Hermione ! C'est bien toi ? J'ai cru que tu étais morte…Toutes ces semaines sans nouvelles…Comment a-tu pu Hermione Granger! Je te hais…Je t'adore…Oh ! Merci d'être là…Tu m'a tellement manquée ! J'avais tellement besoin de toi…

Hermione avait fermé les yeux et serrait contre elle , une Ginny légèrement tremblante qui sanglotait sur son épaule. Hermione sentit ses larmes venir aussi…

- Tu m'a manqué aussi Ginny, tu m'a tellement manquée…

Les deux jeunes filles s'étreignirent en sanglotant un long moment puis s'écartèrent avec regret…Hermione regarda la plus jeune des Weasley. La jeune fille avait extrêmement changé depuis deux ans et n'était plus la petite fille qu'Hermione avait recueille sous son aile…C'était désormais une jeune fille grande, élancée, un peu maigre, avec des yeux verts brillants et de longs cheveux roux très jolis et très souples.  
Mais des traits tirés par la fatigue, des yeux rouges et bouffis, de grandes cernes sous les yeux et un air très triste dans le regard…  
Hermione après cette brève accalmie, sentit toute sa culpabilité revenir. Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux. Ron était mort par sa faute…  
Elle regarda Ginny et murmura, au bord de la crise :

- Je sais que tout est ma faute...Je suis désolée… !

Elle éclata en sanglots mais fut arrêtée par les bras de la rousse qui l'étreignirent à nouveau…Ginny murmura :

- Je savais que tu penserai ça…Rien n'est ta faute Hermione. J'en suis sure.

Hermione s'arrêta de pleurer surprise…et regarda son amie, presque soulagée…Mais ce sentiment s'envola la seconde d'après quand elle vit une porte s'ouvrir à la volée, encadrant la silhouette amaigrie de Molly Weasley. La mère de Ron la regarda un instant, puis s'approcha d'elle en de grandes enjambées, le regard furieux…Hermione se retint de défaillir…Elle était celle à cause de qui son fils était mort…Elle allait la tuer de ses propres mains.  
Ses pensées furent interrompues par la baffe magistrale que Molly lui envoya, lui laissant la joue cuisante. Hermione n'eut même pas le temps de reprendre son souffle, que déjà elle voyait la jeune femme rousse se redresser de toute sa petite taille et se mettre à hurler :

- UN MOIS ! UN MOIS HERMIONE GRANGER ! UN MOIS ENTIER SANS AUCUNE NOUVELLES DE TOI ! UN LONG MOIS ! PLUS JAMAIS TU MENTENDS ? PLUS JAMAIS CA OU JE TE TUE DE MES PROPRES MAINS !

Mme Weasley repris son souffle et fondit en larmes brusquement….

- J'ai eu…l'impression…de perdre un enfant de plus… !

Hermione se sentit happée par les bras de Molly et s'y coula comme dans ceux d'un mère bientôt rejoins par ceux de Ginny. Les trois jeunes femmes s'étreignirent douloureusement pendant un très long instant en se laissant aller à ces larmes qu'elles retenaient toutes depuis un moment.

Les trois femmes toujours enlacées passèrent au salon. Hermione commença à leur raconter tout ce qui c'était passé pendant ce long mois tandis que Molly faisait apparaître tasses de thé et biscuits au chocolat. La jeune fille, raconta de quelle façon elle était rentrée chez elle, brisée après cette nuit là, le fait qu'Harry ne lui avait plus adressé la parole depuis les funérailles de Ron, son amour pour lui, sa peine et son sentiment si fort de culpabilité.

- Oh…Herm ! Comment as-tu pu penser des atrocités pareilles ? s'exclama Molly, les larmes coulant sur ses joues.  
- Je savais que tu penserai ça…Je le savais…chuchota Ginny, les yeux baissées sur ses mains qu'elle triturait.  
- Mais si je n'avais pas dit à Ron de….essaya Hermione.  
- Rien n'aurait été diffèrent ! la coupa Molly, d'un voix dure. Les choses devaient se passer comme ça…J'ai déjà perdu un fils, je ne veux pas que la mort de Ron vous éloigne de la famille, toi et Harry…J'ai déjà assez souffert comme cela…acheva-t-elle dans un sanglot.

Ginny pris sa mère dans ses bras et regarda Hermione. Ses yeux brillaient de larmes et de détermination.  
- Maman a raison Herm…Toi et Harry faites partie de la famille, nous ne voulons pas vous perdre !

Hermione se sentit défaillir, mais se reprit . Oui, elles avaient raison. Il fallait se reprendre. Elle devait être forte…pour Harry…elle se redressa et dit d'une voix douce.

- Vous avez raison. J'ai été stupide. Je suis avec vous maintenant…  
Il y eut un moment de silence pendant le quel elles s'étreignirent encore, puisant toute la force qu'elles pouvaient trouver au fond d'elles mêmes. Puis d 'un accord tacite, elles se séparèrent et se mirent à parler de choses et d'autres…  
La mort d'un fils, d'un frère, ne se raconte pas…

Pour parler de choses plus agréables, Hermione s'exclama soudain :  
- Mais au fait…, où sont passés tous les autres ? et pourquoi la maison est-elle dans cet état là de propreté… ?  
Les deux Weasley se sourirent avec malice :

- Tu te souviens des longues démarches secrètes de Dumbledore l'année passée… ?  
- Oui…  
- Elles sont terminées…  
- Et… ?  
- …Dumbledore et Remus sont désormais les tuteurs légaux d'Harry…  
Hermione se retint de pousser un cri de joie. Comme elle aurait aimé qu'Harry soit là !  
- Alors…le manoir des Black ainsi que la fortune...immense de Sirius…tout appartient désormais à Harry.  
La jeune fille se retenait maintenant pour ne pas pleurer de joie Ginny regarda sa mère d'un air mutin.  
- Maman et moi avons appris des sortilèges de nettoyage très puissants cet été…et avec l'aide des pouvoirs de Dumbledore et de l'aide de Dobby et certains amis…  
- …Nous avons fait en sorte que la nouvelle demeure d'Harry soit la plus belle et accueillante possible.  
Les trois femmes se sourirent . Tant de mal avait été fait ces derniers mois, qu'elles se dévouaient désormais toutes au bonheur d'un seul homme…Harry...  
Ginny lui pris le bras…  
- Tu veux voir vos chambres ? Je vais te faire visiter.  
- Nos chambres ? s'écria la brune…J'en ai une aussi ?  
- Oui…on s'est dit que tu pourrais passer plus de temps avec Harry à l'avenir…

Les pensées d'Hermione s'assombrirent à nouveau. Elle se força à sourire et suivit les deux femmes dans le hall. Harry ne voulait plus d'elle, comment pouvait-t-ils envisager un avenir… ?

La jeune fille entra dans le hall aux grands murs hauts et blanc et descendit quelques marches de l'escalier de marbre, le regard posé sur les grandes fenêtres qui donnaient vue sur une petite cour intérieure bien entretenue…Elle était si contente qu'Harry détienne maintenant une grande et belle maison…Son chez lui…

Ses pensées furent brusquement interrompues par une voix traînante, hautaine…

- ON m'avait pourtant dit que je serais bien reçu…Je vois que non…

Les trois femmes se retournèrent en même temps, pour faire face à ……Drago Malfoy, appuyé négligemment contre la grande porte de bois,baguette à l'oreille, cape sur l'épaule, un pied replié sur la porte, un sourire arrogant aux lèvres…

Hermione sentit son sang ne faire qu'un tour. Le fils du bras droit de Voldemort, l'un des responsables du meurtre de Ron ,la plus grande ordure de Poudlard, et un des futurs Mangemorts -si ce n'était pas déjà le cas- du Seigneur des Ténèbres, se tenait là dans l'entrée du QG de l'Ordre du Phénix, dans la maison d'Harry…

Ce fut elle qui paru la plus étonnée des trois…En un quart de seconde, elle brandit sa baguette sur Malfoy et cria, sans entendre le cri derrière elle :

- Hermione ! Non !  
- Expelliarmus !  
La force du sortilège propulsa Malfoy sur le mur de pierre, si puissamment que des morceaux du mur retombèrent sur le tas informe que formait désormais le blond, assommé sur le sol…

Sans comprendre pourquoi, Hermione vit Ginny se précipiter sur le Serpentard et murmurer un sortilège de guérison…Pendant ce temps, Molly s'approcha d'Hermione avec douceur et lui expliqua.

- C'est Dumbledore qui nous l'a envoyé. Il nous a dit qu'il n'était plus le même et nous a demandé de le recevoir le mieux possible…Il va finir l'été ici, Hermione…  
- Ici, chez Harry ! Il ne voudra jamais !  
- Il le faudra bien…Dumbledore vous expliquera sûrement dès qu'il reviendra…  
- Et quand reviendra-t-il ? D'ailleurs ou sont Remus, Arthur, les jumeaux, Tonks, Maugrey, les autres… ?  
- …En mission, la coupa Molly en coulant un regard vers Drago qui s'approchait en époussetant ses vêtements.  
- Ah…

Le blond s'arrêta devant les deux femmes, coupant net leur conversation, tandis que Ginny, d'un coup de baguette nettoyait le sol…  
Les yeux bleus se posèrent sur Hermione. Un sourire arrogant étira les lèvres minces.  
- Joli coup Granger…  
Elle soutint son regard et réplique d'un ton sec :  
- Tu n'a encore rien vu.  
Il éclata de rire et lança sa cape à Ginny :  
- Alors ? Ou est le vieux ?

Molly perdit son sang froid et, arrachant la cape des mains de Ginny, elle la jeta à la tête de Malfoy . Surpris, il recula d'un pas devant la petite femme rousse qui se mit à lui hurler dessus, comme elle savait si bien le faire.  
- Tu n'es pas chez toi ! Dumbledore arrivera quand il aura fini toutes les choses plus importantes que toi, c'est-à-dire beaucoup ! En attendant, tu va perdre tes attitudes et tes manières. Je n'accepterai pas ton comportement effronté sous ce toit ! Tu vas aider dans les tâches quotidiennes et tu respectera les règles ! Compris… ?

Drago écarquillait les yeux sous l'ouragan de paroles.  
- Compris ? répéta Molly avec impatience.  
Il baissa légèrement les yeux et marmonna un « oui » à peine audible.  
Molly lança un regard satisfait à Hermione.  
- Bien, je vais préparer le déjeuner, les autres ne vont pas tarder. Ginny, tu veux bien leur montrer leurs chambres et revenir m'aider ?  
La rousse acquiesça et pris la tête. Hermione passa devant Drago en lui donnant un coup d'épaule, la tête haute. Il lui emboîta le pas. Il marchèrent en silence dans les grands couloirs aux murs clairs et à la moquette moelleuse. Le long des murs s'alignaient tellement de portes qu'Hermione renonça à les compter quand il y en eut trop. Il débouchèrent alors sur une pièce carrée, si belle qu'Hermione en eut le souffle coupé.  
Une jolie fontaine d'eau claire trônait au milieu d'une cour tapissée de bois exotique, tandis que sur le sol s'étalait un gazon vert, moelleux et de grandes fleurs de toutes les couleurs. Hermione se pencha pour ramasser un lys. Drago reteint une exclamation et s'écria :  
- Mais à qui elle est cette baraque ? C'est encore mieux que chez moi !  
Ginny ricana :  
- Ca ne doit pas être bien difficile…  
Il la fusilla du regard, tandis qu'Hermione répondait.  
- C'est la maison d'Harry…Très joli, n'est ce pas ?  
Le blond ouvrit la bouche et la referma…Potter ?  
Les deux jeunes filles pouffèrent devant son air effaré. Puis la rousse expliqua :  
- En face, la chambre d'Harry, à l'opposé celle de Dumbledore, sur les côtés, près de celle d'Harry, la tienne Hermione, et plus à gauche la tienne Malfoy. Sur le mur qui fait face à vos chambres, près de celle d'Harry , il y a une chambre encore inoccupée, qu'on nous a demandé de préparer, on ne sait pas pour qui…et à côté bien sur celle de Rémus…

Hermione ne pu s'empêcher de penser qu'au vu de l'importance et la divergence des caractères qui allaient cohabiter autour de cette jolie cour intérieure, ça ne serait pas facile tous les jours…  
Hermione s'arrêta devant une porte en bois et lu sur la plaque dorée, des lettres stylisées annonçant « Hermione Granger ». Elle se retourna pour voir les mêmes plaques sur toutes les autres portes. Elle posa la main sur la poignée et entra d'un pas hésitant.  
Un grand lit à baldaquin, aux draps de soie, un tapis moelleux, une commode, une armoire, une cheminée ou ronflait un feu climatiseur, de grandes fenêtres aux grands rideaux blancs vaporeux, et des photos de Ron, Harry et sa famille aux murs…Jamais, Hermione n'avait eu cette impression de « chez-soi » en rentrant dans un endroit nouveau…

Elle fit un rapide tour d'Horizon et découvrit et découvrit des toilettes d'un blanc éclatant, et une grande salle de bain aménagée. Elle découvrit alors avec stupeur une porte qui donnait sur la chambre…de Malfoy !  
Elle sentit la main de Ginny sur son épaule.  
- Toutes les chambres sont construites sur le même modèle…Ca te plait ?  
- C'est quoi ça ? la coupa Hermione d'un regard horrifié sur la porte qu'elle venait d'ouvrir.  
- Oh, ce n'est rien…Dumbledore voulait que les pièces communiquent, par sécurité…  
- Sécurité…Malfoy… ?s'étrangla la brune.  
Elle grimaça et ferma la porte à l'aide du sortilège le plus puissant qu'elle connaissait…

Ginny retourna dans la cuisine pendant qu'Hermione, restée seule déballa ses affaires, dans un grand calme. Elle se sentait vraiment soulagée. Tout allait bien avec les Weasley, Harry avait enfin un - très beau - chez lui, elle se sentait vraiment bien dans cette maison, et elle allait revoir Harry bientôt…Elle sourit avant de se souvenir avec colère du détail qui clochait…  
- Malfoy…  
- Un problème Granger ?  
Le blond s'appuyait d'un air négligeant dans l'embrasure de sa porte, un sale sourire aux lèvres…  
- Aucun Malfoy, à part le fait que tu sois là…  
- Merci, j'aime ça…t'emmerder le plus possible…  
- Tu es pathétique Malfoy…vivement qu'Harry soit là pour s'occuper de toi…Je me demandes ce qu'il peut bien se passer pour que Dumbledore décide de t'amener ici...toi...un sale petit traître, con et prétentieux…  
Le blond sortit un paquet de cigarettes de la poche arrière de son jean, et d'un air préoccupé, il en alluma une d'une main rapide. Il tira dessus en fermant les yeux…  
- Si tu savais Granger…tu n'a pas idée…  
Il s'approcha d'elle et lui souffla toute la fumée sur le visage. Hermione ne cillât pas et le regarda s'éloigner en détaillant sa silhouette, habillée d'une chemise blanche –il s'était encore changé- et de son éternel jean fétiche noir…  
Elle haussa les épaules…elle saurai bien assez tôt…Elle passa rapidement à la douche et se remaquillant légèrement, elle enfila une jupe noire, et un tee-shirt blanc qui faisait ressortir ses yeux si doux…Elle releva ses cheveux en un chignon négligé et sortit se sa chambre, pieds nus…

Malfoy l'attendait assit sur le rebord de la fontaine…Quand elle sorti, il leva les yeux vers elle…Hermione crut voir ses yeux briller, mais l'instant d'après, elle se demandait si ce n'avait pas été une illusion , tant le Malfoy qui se leva devant elle, avait repris son détestable air arrogant…  
- Tu en as mis du temps…  
- Je ne t'ai pas demandé de m'attendre…je m'en serai bien passé…  
- Moi aussi, mais j'aime tellement t'emmerder…c'est irrésistible de te voir sortir de tes gonds…  
Elle ne releva pas et se mit à marcher, Drago la rattrapa et ils marchèrent en silence. Ils débouchèrent sur la hall après avoir marché un long moment, en se perdant presque dans l'immensité du hall.

Hermione se figea brusquement sur le seuil, le souffle coupé. Derrière elle, le blond lui rentra brusquement dedans et s'écria :  
- Granger ! Qu'est ce que tu fous ! Merde, jme suis fais mal... !Préviens la prochai…..

Il s'arrêta aussi, la bouche entrouverte…  
- Potter ? Qu'est ce que tu fous là… ?

Hermione sentit son monde s'écrouler sur elle…Harry, son Harry venait d'apparaître devant elle, serrant contre lui une créature qu'elle ne préférait même pas regarder…Elle avait juste identifié les cheveux noirs…et longs d'un fille…

Au cri de Malfoy, Harry et la fille se séparent et se tournèrent vers Hermione et Drago…Hermione ne voyait que lui…dieu ! Qu'il était beau…Ses yeux, son visage…il lui avait tellement manqué…  
Elle couru aveuglément et se jeta dans ses bras…Elle avait besoin de le sentir…De le toucher…  
Elle couru et n'eut même pas le temps de ressentir la douceur de ses bras, que déjà…elle sombrait dans l'inconscient…

Harry

Il lui sembla que le temps s'arrêtait, lorsqu'il la vit…Elle était si magnifique…Son cœur se serra…Comment la garder près de lui, sans lui nuire, comme il l'avait fait à toutes les personnes qu'il avait aimées…

Il écarta les bras en la voyant courir vers lui…Juste une seconde, dans ses bras, ensuite, il redeviendrait raisonnable et lui dirait tout…Juste une seconde…

Mais il la vit tomber, presque au ralentit, avant d'arriver dans ses bras…  
Il la cueilli avec douceur dans ses bras et la voyant inconsciente, se jeta sur sa bouche en un long baiser, aux goût de larmes…

Hermione

Elle se réveilla avec un mal de tête impressionnant…Elle ne bougea pas…Elle se sentait étrangement bien…Puis, tout lui revient en mémoire…Harry, la fille, le noir…elle sentit de la chaleur contre elle et se retourna…Il était là…Harry…contre elle, endormi comme un ange, ses cheveux noirs tombant sur son si beau visage, ses paupières closes sur ses yeux magnifiques…La bouche rosée entrouverte…Elle se blotti dans ses bras et inconsciemment, il referma ses bras sur elle…Elle se mit à pleurer doucement…Puis une voix endormie lui répondit…

- …Hermione… ?

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Alors ? Vos impressions ?

Reviews svp…. !Bisous à tous!


	10. Trop de questions sans réponses

**Morwe**n

Elle referma la porte de la chambre d'Harry sans un bruit et fit volte face dans un tourbillon de velours et de cheveux noirs. Elle s'assit sur le rebord de la fontaine, croisa les jambes et se redressa, hautaine, en lançant d'un ton plein de mépris :

- Quelle pimbêche celle là ! Ne peux même pas résister à ses émotions sans s'évanouir ! Je ne vois même pas pour quelles raisons il gâche son temps et le mien, si précieux d'ailleurs ! avec elle…

Drago, appuyé négligemment sur le mur, la regarda, un sourcil levé. Elle n'y fit pas attention. Ses pupilles rouges et or étaient fixées sur un point imaginaire devant elle.  
Morwen voyait défiler devant ces yeux, les mêmes images, semblables en tout point, depuis un heure…  
En arrivant avec Harry , la tête lui tournait un peu : elle n'était réellement pas habituée au pouvoir du garçon, qui avait tendance à lui donner le tournis. Elle aurait aimé que le contact dure un peu plus longtemps…Mais cette fille était arrivée, attirant sur elle toute l'attention du monde. Morwen avait eu le temps de voir un beau visage et d'entendre un cri quelques secondes. Un instant plus tard, elle demeurait figée, devant une scène que jamais elle n'avait vue…  
Le jeune garçon, agenouillé devant l'autre, et ce baiser…ce baiser qu'il lui donnait si empreint de passion, que la jolie brune avait frissonné en les regardant.

Morwen se rappela des quelques instants qui avait suivis. Ils avaient tous emboîté le pas à Harry…Elle s'était retrouvé seule avec ce blond, dont elle ne savait rien, mis à part qu'il avaient tous les deux cette fameuse tendance à marcher d'un pas souple et lent… C'est pourquoi il avait marché en silence, côte à côte, tandis que lui ne l'avait pas quitté d'un regard hautain et pénétrant tout le trajet.  
Mais la belle avait une plus haute estime d'elle qu'elle n'en aurait jamais pour personne d'autre, et lui rendait une indifférence totale, toute empreinte du même orgueil, la tête haute.

Morwen secoua la tête et ferma les yeux pour chasser l'image des deux corps enlacés dans la pénombre de la chambre d'Harry ; scène qu'elle avait surprise quant au bout de plusieurs heures, elle s'était impatientée de tant d'attente, et du sourire moqueur du garçon à côté d'elle.

Elle croisa son regard et frémit. Il la regardait de ses yeux clairs et froids, son éternel sourire sarcastique aux lèvres…Mais malgré elle, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser qu'il lui rappelait…Elendhel…Les mêmes cheveux, les mêmes yeux, le même air moqueur, et sur de soi. Elle détourna le regard. Elle s'égarait. Elle avait besoin du Survivant, elle tuerait son père et tout s'arrêterait là.

Il y eu comme un blanc dans ses pensées.

Non, tout ne s'arrêterait pas là…Que ferait-elle après ? Elle n'avait plus rien, ni personne…

- Serais- tu jalouse, Princesse ?

Le ton arrogant et la voix chaude du blond la ramena durement sur Terre. Elle se sentit l'envie de se jeter sur lui…et de l'étrangler à mains nues ! Princesse…De quel droit lui donnait-il son titre ? Et quel genre de question stupide lui posait-il ?  
Elle lança de sa voix la plus glaciale :

- Nous n'avons pas les mêmes centres d'intérêt…je me fiche pas mal de vous et de vos petites histoires, je suis là avant tout pour accomplir ma mission…Mais tu ne peux pas comprendre…

Morwen renifla avec mépris. Elle ne pensait pourtant pas vraiment ce qu'elle avait dit. Elle s'était déjà un peu liée à ces yeux verts, si doux, si confiants. Le savoir dans cette chambre, avec cette fille, lui donnait un étrange sentiment qu'elle ne se souvenait pas avoir jamais éprouvé. Et par-dessus tout, ce blond là, avec son air arrogant et ses remarques acerbes, lui ressemblait tant, qu'il lui donnait des envies de meurtre…

Pensive, elle ne vit pas Drago s'approcher vivement. Il s'assit à côté d'elle et planta dans ses yeux un regard chargé de colère, de haine, de douleur…il laissa échapper d'une voix sifflante :

- Non, tu as raison. Je n'ai AUCUNE idée !…je ne peux pas comprendre…

Morwen recula un peu, surprise, tandis que Drago se levait en la bousculant et allait s'enfermer dans sa chambre en claquant la porte.

Il y eut un long silence , seulement troublé parle clapotis de l'eau.

Au milieu de la pièce, assise bien droite sur le bord en marbre blanc de la fontaine, le teint pâle, auréolée de noir, Morwen avait fermé les yeux, un sourire sans joie étirant ses lèvres rouges…

**Harry**

- …Hermione… ? demanda-t-il d'une voix encore enfouie dans les brumes de son sommeil, réveillé soudain par le bruit d'une porte qui claque.  
- Oui…c'est moi Harry…lui répondit le corps chaud en se collant encore plus à lui.

Le brun reçu comme une décharge électrique et se leva brusquement, en sautant hors du lit… La jeune fille se redressa, les joues sillonnées de ses larmes. Elle le regardait, les yeux écarquillés. Il y lisait toute l'incompréhension qui la tiraillait. Lui-même ne se comprenait pas vraiment.

- Harry…Qu'est ce que… ?

Il l'arrêta d'un regard dur et d'un geste de la main. Il lui tourna le dos et se passa la main dans les cheveux en essayant de chasser les dernières effluves de son sommeil.

Il s'avança jusqu'aux grandes fenêtres de sa chambre et tira sur les rideaux un grand coup sec, laissant enter un flot de lumière de cette fin d'après midi de juillet.  
Il cligna des yeux un moment, mais cette violente lumière lui remit les idées en place.

- Harry…répond moi…lui murmura la voix suppliante d'Hermione dans son dos.

Harry regardait devant lui en se souvenant des événements troublés de ces dernières heures.

Il se souvint Morwen et leur arrivée au QG de l'ordre, son regard étonné sur la maison qu'il ne reconnaissait plus et l'arrivée bruyante de ce connard de Malfoy et de sa Mione…  
Il avait manqué un battement en voyant le blond être si proche d'elle.  
Puis il l'avait vue courir vers lui, si belle, transfigurée par sa douleur et son courage. Mais elle n'avait pas tenu jusqu'à lui, et, submergée par l'émotion, elle avait sombré dans l'inconscient avant de l'atteindre…  
Il se souvint de cette envie presque impérieuse de l'embrasser. Se disant bien que serait pour une fois juste une toute petite fois…Elle n'en saurait bien évidement jamais rien. Du moins cela il l'espérait…  
Puis il l'avait porté dans ses bras, inanimée,et sans un mot il était passé devant le blond, précédé de Ginny qui le menait à travers la dédale de couloirs. Sans aucune explications il avait fermé la porte aux yeux ébahis de tous ceux qui l'entouraient. Il en avait BESOIN...Ces quelques heures de sommeil, de paix avant de re-sombrer dans la noirceur de son quotidien.  
En grimaçant , il avait fermé les deux grands rideaux d'un coup de baguette un peu sec, avant de déposer la jeune fille toujours endormie sur son grand lit sombre. Il s'était assit sur une chaise en face du lit et l'avait regardée dormir un long moment, contemplant sans un bruit la douceur de ses traits. Puis sentant les vapeurs du sommeil l'envahir, il s'était glissé sur le lit à côté d'elle sans trop la toucher pour ne pas la réveiller. Sa fatigue l'avait emporté et maintenant qu'il était réveillé, il sentait retomber sur lui, tout le poids qu'il avait à porter sans relâche.

Et étrangement, devant la jeune fille brune, redressée à présent sur le lit, le regardant de ses yeux brillants de larmes et d'incompréhension , il sentait peu à peu tout son courage et sa détermination l'abandonner.  
Ces quelques heures de douceur l'avait presque forcé à se souvenir des souvenirs de cette nuit terribles, pour retenir son envie si forte de la serrer dans ses bras et de l'embrasser…Alors il s'était souvenu…souvenu de la promesse qu'il s'était faite il y maintenant un mois…

_Flash-back_

Poudlard, fin Juin

- Hermione, c'est fini maintenant…murmura Harry

La jeune fille qui pleurait dans ses bras se redressa, l'ai surpris. Harry regardait le feu de la cheminée de la salle commune des Gryffondors, un air étrange dessiné sur ses traits tirés.  
A peine 24h que le drame avait eu lieu ; 24h que le temps s'était arrêté pour les deux jeunes qui venaient de perdre leur meilleur ami…Harry avait passé un cap de non retour. A près ses parents, son parrain, c'était son meilleur ami, son frère que cet ordure lui avait pris. En regardant Hermione avant d'accomplir sa vengeance la veille, le brun avait finalement accepté les sentiments qu'il éprouvait pour la jeune fille depuis si longtemps…et qu'il avait refoulés par amour pour Ron.  
Mais c'était trop tard. Il avait enfin compris…trop tard,mais il ne ferait pas la même erreur avec la personne qui lui restait la plus précieuse au monde et qui était dans ses bras...pour la dernière fois.  
Il avait enfin compris et se décida à lui dire…Après une dernière et longue étreinte, il se releva doucement.

- C'est fini répéta-t-il d'une voix morne, qui se renforçait un peu plus à chaque mot.  
- Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ? Bafouilla-t-elle.  
- Tu comprend…Toutes les personnes qui restent un peu trop près de moi, finissent par mourir, toujours trop jeunes. Je ne veux pas te perdre…Alors pour ça…  
- Harry, commença-t-elle.  
- Alors pour ça, continua-t-il plus fort, pour ça, tu ne dois plus m'approcher. Vis ta vie, loin de moi, tu sera bien plus heureuse, acheva-t-il d'un ton amer.  
- Harry…non ! Ne dis pas ça. Ce n'est pas vrai ! C'est Voldemort…  
- …qui tue les gens que j'aime ! cria le brun en lui coupant la parole ! Alors ne m'approche plus, plus jamais ! Oublie moi ! J'ai assez fait souffrir de personnes.

La jeune fille était effondrée. Elle savait qu'il était sérieux. Elle sentait le gouffre s'élargir un peu plus sous ses pieds. Elle tenta une dernière fois :

- Harry, mon….  
- Non ! Je ne suis plus rien pour toi, tu n'es plus rien pour moi. Je veux que tu vives, c'est tout, je ne priverai plus jamais personne de la vie…a part une….Ne m'approche plus Hermione, tu ne peux plus rien pour moi ! Déteste moi, je te détesterai aussi…Ce sera plus facile.

Il lui tourna le dos, et monta dans son dortoir en courant. Elle ne le suivit pas, elle était tombée par terre, secouée par des sanglots d'une telle intensité qu'elle étouffait presque.

-H….HARRY !hurla une voix dans la nuit…

_Fin_

La voix tremblante d'émotion le ramena à la réalité…

- Harry...parle moi…Dis moi pourquoi…Dis moi quoi…  
Il s'entendit respirer bruyamment. Il luttait de toutes ses forces contre ses sentiments, mais cela devenait moins difficile...une rage sous-jacente était en train de l'envahir de nouveau : il regardait un portrait de Ron, qui accroché à son mur, lui souriait.

- Je t'en prie, Harry…continua Hermione suppliante.

Il se retourna vivement et la fixa d'un regard dur. Il la vit se raidir et devina qu'elle retenait sa respiration.

- Il n'y a rien à dire…Hermione. Rien du tout…

Il lissa d'une main sa chemise et sans un autre mot s'avança vers la porte. Il entendit des pas étouffés et avant qu'il ne puisse atteindre la poignée, Hermione l'avait retourné, l'obligeant à lui faire face.  
Etant plus grand qu'elle, il se contenta de fixer un point au dessus de sa tête, n'ayant pas la force de baisser les yeux vers ce si beau visage baigné de larmes…encore une fois par sa faute…

Elle lui pris les deux bras, le secoua…

- Harry ! Tu dois me dire ! Harry ! continua-t-elle en criant plus fort alors qu'il essayait de se dégager.

Alors il perdit tout son sang froid. Il s'était promis de ne plus la toucher pour ne pas voir toutes ses dernières frontières s'affaiblir, mais il ne pu s'en empêcher, et dans un geste brusque, l'attrapa aux épaules et la plaqua avec violence aux mur. Il se mit à crier, plus fort qu'il ne l'avait voulu…Mais toute sa tristesse, sa douleur se traduisait désormais, par la violence, la haine qu'il parvenait à témoigner… Il voulait souffrir et faire souffrir…pour tenter d'oublier.

- Je t'ai dit que je n'avais rien à dire ! Rentre toi bien ça dans la tête, Hermione... ! Depuis un mois, rien n'a changé ! Ce que je t'ai dit ce soir là est toujours valable !  
Ne t'avise plus de me chercher ou de me harceler de question parce que je ne te dirai rien du tout !

Les yeux de la jeune fille brillaient à présent de colère. Cela finit de le mettre hors de lui, il la plaqua encore plus sur le mur, comme si il aurait aimé, qu'elle disparaisse à travers ce rideau de plâtre, et hurla encore plus :

- Rien du tout ! Et je te conseillerai même de t'éloigner le plus possible de moi si tu tiens à la vie !

Ses mots se brisèrent en larmes…oui ce qu'il disait était vrai… Toutes les personnes qui l'approchaient de trop près mouraient aussitôt… Ses parents, Sirius, Ron…

Il ne la laissa pas voir ses larmes et la lâcha brusquement. Elle manqua tomber à terre mais se retint au mur.  
Harry ouvrit la porte à la volée et en la claquant de toutes ses forces. Il se laissa glisser à terre, la tête entre ses mains. De l'autre côté de la cloison, les sons des sanglots d'Hermione lui parvenaient, étouffés, mais bien réels…  
Il entendit renifler.  
Il leva les yeux pour apercevoir un bloc de glace : Morwen. La jeune femme le regardait de ses yeux froids. Il se leva brusquement et marcha vers elle, elle parut amusée, mais se figea lorsqu'il se mit à hurler :

- Tout ça c'est de votre faute ! Celle de ton salaud de père et de toute ta famille ! Soyez maudits !

Il cracha et ses pieds avec véhémence, et ce ne fut que lorsqu'elle se leva avec fureur, ses yeux lançant des éclairs, que Harry vit Dumbledore s'avancer.

Il se recula, médusé. Le vieil homme, qu'il avait cru mort était sous yeux et paraissait plus puissant que jamais…  
Sa présence calma immédiatement le brun, et il devint presque flasque en apercevant Remus derrière lui. Celui-ci s'approcha du jeune homme et lui mis la main sur l'épaule, en un geste apaisant. Harry se laissa aller, tandis que Dumbledore regardait fixement Morwen . Harry n'avait jamais vu la jeune fille dans un tel état de fureur. Pas même lorsqu'elle avait tenté de le tuer…pour l'entraîner.  
Elle regardait Dumbledore avec une telle haine,que l'atmosphère lui-même se glaçait autour d'eux.

Harry n'eut même pas le temps de se demander pourquoi la jeune fille pouvait le détester à ce point là, que déjà il lisait dans les yeux du vieil homme quelque chose qui ne lui plu pas…Dumbledore savait exactement quelles étaient les raisons de Morwen.

Il ouvrit la bouche, soudainement calmé mais le directeur de Poudlard, le fit taire d'un geste de la main…

- Je crois savoir que je vous dois des explications…Je vous attends tous dans mon bureau…

Alors ? une tite review pr me le dire !

Bisous à tous !


	11. Enfin les confrontations

_Bouh ! jme sui défoulée sur ce chapitre ! gsper que vous allez aprecier ! noubliez pas la rapide peite review en fin de chapitre ! Bisous à tous et merci !_

**Remus**

_Comment continuer à vivre une fois que l'on vous a arraché le cœur ? _

Remus Lupin secoua ses cheveux dorés, qui depuis le temps s'étaient ternis et ferma ses yeux de miel, désormais voilés par le poids et la douleur des années passées.

_Comment continuer à vivre, lorsque la personne à qui vous teniez le plus au monde, votre trésor, s'est faite tuer ? _

Remus regardait Harry, et ne lui avait toujours pas lâché l'épaule. Il le regardait en se disant qu'il le comprenait, certainement plus que n'importe qui. Il avait vu mourir une à une toutes les personnes qu'il aimait le plus, et ce qui le liait au Survivant était un lien bien plus fort, car trois de ces personnes leurs étaient à tous deux indispensables…  
…James et Lily….son frère, sa sœur de cœur, ils s'étaient tous jurés serment après une soirée bien arrosée en cinquième année. Depuis ce jour , leurs sangs s'étaient mêlés…James, bien plus qu'un ami, ce frère qu'il n'avait jamais eu, le rayon de lumière qu'il n'avait jamais été…Lily, fée d'amour et de beauté…cette jeune femme qui avait su voir la première, la beauté enfouie dans le cœur du jeune loup-garou…Lily, à la fois douce et fragile, à la fois mère et sœur….  
Puis Sirius….Sirius, ce couteau planté dans le cœur, dès leur première rencontre. Ce regard ténébreux qui avait capturé son cœur dès le premier instant….Sirius, sa plus grande douleur, sa plus grande douceur, la passion de toute sa vie….

Il l'avait vu mourir…et depuis tout n'était que cendre. Mais il survivait…depuis une année, pour ce jeune homme si fragile dont il sentait l'épaule trembler sous sa main. Il survivrait pour Harry car il était désormais la seule personne qui pourrait remplacer les seuls parents qu'Harry n'ai jamais eu….Il l'aimait comme un fils…et pour cause, il l'avait tenu dans ses bras quelques instant après sa naissance….Alors qu'une Lily fatiguée dans les bras d'un James comblé, lui souriait avec douceur et bienveillance…Alors que Sirius sanglotait dans son cou, derrière lui, les bras passés autour de ses épaules, les yeux fixés sur ce petit être qui venait de naître…

Il l'aimerait comme un fils…Pour James et Lily….Pour Sirius…Pour Harry…

- Remus ?  
L'interpellé releva la tête lentement, tiré de ses pensées mélancoliques. Il croisa un instant le regard bleu acier de Dumbledore, et fut de nouveau bien lucide. Il hocha la tête en signe s'assentiment, et lui emboîta le pas, tenant toujours Harry par les épaules.

_Il était temps...temps pour tous ces jeunes de connaître certaines des réponses…_

Bureau de Dumbledore, appartements du directeur

- Toc, toc !  
- Entrez, répondit la voix douce, mais forte du vieil homme.  
Un tête blonde passa dans l'embrasure de la porte et regarda d'un œil froid les personnes présentes dans la pièce. Malfoy entra ,les mains dans les poches, en lançant à Harry un regard moqueur. Remus sentit le jeune homme se crisper sur le siège à côté de lui…Mais Harry fut pris d'un véritable frisson lorsque Hermione rentra en refermant la porte, d'un geste ferme, derrière elle. Elle avait les yeux rouges et les traits tirés, mais affichait un air déterminé. Remus, tourna la tête vers Harry et vit son regard brouillé, sa mâchoire crispée…

Il fit un bond de 20ans en arrière, en voyant James affalé dans la salle commune de Griffondor, la même expression sur le visage…et la douce Lily Evans, passant à côté d'eux de son petit air résigné…Le loup-garou eu un sourire nostalgique…Sûrement une dispute.

La voix claire de Dumbledore, le tira une fois de plus de ses pensées, lorsqu'il se racla la gorge avant de commencer :

- Mr Malfoy, Melle Granger, prenez place, dit-il en désignant les fauteuils disposés en arc de cercle devant le sien, où avaient déjà pris place, Harry, Remus et la jeune Morwen, qui semblait sur le point d'exploser.

Il s'assirent et Remus, dont toute l'attention était désormais reportée sur les lèvres du directeur ( bien qu'il connaisse la plupart des point qu'il allait aborder…), sentit toute la tension de la pièce, si forte qu'elle était presque palpable. Dumbledore lui sembla un peu tendu lui aussi, malgré son air calme…  
Il est vrai qu'avoir quatre adolescents débordants d'hormones, de colère et de questions, réunis dans la même pièce, avait quelque chose d'assez crispant, surtout lorsque ces quatre jeunes personnes étaient, Harry Potter, le Survivant, le Prince de Griffondor, furieux et déprimé, Morwen Jedusor, fille du Seigneur des Ténèbres,au bord de l'explosion et haineuse, Drago Malfoy, fils de la plus grande famille de Mages noirs, moqueur et insolent, et Hermione Granger, la sorcière la plus douée de tous les temps, apparemment contrariée et facilement irritable….

Remus avait suivi le regard de Dumbledore sur chacun des quatre jeunes. Et ne fut pas étonné de le voir soupirer avant d'ouvrir la bouche.

- Je vous dois tous des explications, j'en suis conscient…Non, Harry, laisse moi parler, sinon je n'y arriverai jamais. Quand j'aurai fini vous pourrez me poser toutes les questions que vous souhaitez… Par quoi commencer…Peut-être par vous expliquer rapidement la situation avant de vous présenter les uns aux autres et de vous expliquer tout ce que vous avez réellement besoin de savoir…

Harry s'agita sur sa chaise et en se penchant en avant, il pris sa tête entre ses mains,les yeux fermés. Remus pouvait presque sentir sa colère sourde. « Ce qu'ils avaient besoin de savoir » n'avait pas du lui plaire…Il ressentait sûrement le besoin de tout savoir, étant donné sa position…Remus reporta son attention sur Dumbledore.

- Pour trois d'entre vous ici présents, vous m'avez vu disparaître, il y a de ça un mois, après que Lord Voldemort m'ai jeté un sort…Vous avez sûrement du croire à ma disparition…Ce que je conçois très bien…ajouta-t-il alors qu'Hermione ouvrait la bouche l'air outré. Et j'en suis désolé. J'ose à peine imaginer ce que vous avez du ressentir. Je suis vraiment navré de vous avoir infligé une telle épreuve, mais je n'ai pas pu apparaître aux yeux du monde avant ce jour…Il me fallait avant cela régler certains détails. Mais sachez que ce soir là, Tom m'a jeté un sort très ancien. J'ai lu dans ses yeux qu'il était sur de me voir enfin disparaître. J'ai alors sauté sur cette occasion, car j'avais à m'assurer de certains éléments de la façon la plus anonyme…  
Dumbledore risqua un regard vers Morwen qui se mordit la lèvre inférieure, un regard de plus en plus effrayant, fixant le vieil homme.

- Lors de l'attaque de Tom, je me suis protégé d'un sort très puissant avant de disparaître dans un fumée blanche, destinée à faire croire à ma mort. Je le répète encore, je suis navré de vous avoir infligé cette épreuve à tous…Mais elle était nécessaire.

Un même ricanement s'échappa de trois bouches à la fois…Dumbledore eut un sourire à peine perceptible et s'adressa aux trois concernés en les fixant intensément.

- Bien que j'imagine que pour vous deux, Mr Malfoy et Mlle Jedusor, cela ne vous a pas beaucoup affecté…Et je sais aussi Harry, ajouta Dumbledore en se tournant à présent vers le brun, que rien de ce que je pourrais dire, ne saurai excuser ce que je t'ai fait endurer…

Harry baissa les yeux gêné de témoigner tant de hargne que Malfoy lui-même. Remus sentit à ses gestes qu'il s'en voulait, sans pouvoir pour autant s'en empêcher…

- Après ce soir là, continua Dumbledore de sa voix calme, je me suis caché aux yeux de tous et j'ai été de façon anonyme, m'assurer de la véracité de certaines rumeurs. Je n'ai jamais pu, de toute ma vie, faire un geste sans que tout le monde sorcier ne le sache, je suis toujours obligé de m'expliquer et d'apporter mon aide. Alors j'ai profité de ces quelques jours de répit, pour échapper à l'attention permanente dont je suis l'objet. Mon premier souci à été de me rendre chez Mlle Jedusor…

A ce moment là, Morwen qui semblait se retenir depuis des semaines, se leva brusquement de sa chaise, en la renversant. Tous eurent un mouvement de surprise s'attendant à entendre crier ou même hurler de colère. Mais la jeune fille se contenta d'échapper un murmure glacial, qui s'entendit distinctement dans l'atmosphère confinée…

- Pourquoi n'êtes vous pas intervenu… ?  
- Morwen…J'aurai…essaya de répliquer Dumbledore, dont les yeux trahissaient un trouble, que Remus, n'avait jamais de toute sa vie, décelé dans les yeux d'azur.  
- Pourquoi l'avez-vous laissé faire ? J'étais que le point de tout découvrir…Pourquoi ? demanda-t-elle, d'un voix légèrement tremblante…  
- Je n'ai rien pu faire ! répliqua calmement Dumbledore  
- Vous les avez laissé mourir ! lui jeta Morwen…Vous êtes le seul qui aurait pu faire fuir mon père, le seul qui aurait pu les sauver !  
- Mais je ne suis pas arrivé à temps pour cela. Un geste de trop et c'était à toi que Tom s'en prenait. Tu as beau être sa propre fille, il est imprévisible !

Morwen ne trouva rien à répliquer et se rassit avec lenteur sur sa chaise, qu'Harry avait redressée d'un coup de baguette, et elle se tourna vers celui-ci assis à sa droite. Ils échangèrent un long regard, qui fut coupé par le brusque cri perçant d'Hermione :

- Attendez un peu !s'écria-t-elle. Cette fille, ajouta-t-elle en lançant un regard mauvais à Morwen, est la fille de Tom Jedusor ? La fille de Voldemort ?

Drago, et lui seul , tressaillit en entendant le nom du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Harry lâcha un petit rire moqueur en le regardant de côté, et lui murmura :  
- Et alors , Malfoy ? ON a peur du meilleur copain de Papa… ?  
- …LA FERME POTTER !

Le blond se jeta littéralement sur Harry, qui évita de justesse son crochet du droit. Ils roulèrent un instant sur le sol, et l'on entendit plus dans la salle que leurs jurons et leurs grognements. Dumbledore s'était levé d'un bond tandis que Remus tentait du mieux qu'il pouvait, de les éloigner…Et Morwen regardait d'un air très amusé la scène, en brossant de nouveau ses longs cheveux.

- STOOOP !

Remus entendit soudainement ce hurlement déchirer l'air et se retourna, le cœur battant. Hermione, les yeux de nouveau brillants, s'était approchée et redressée de toute sa hauteur, debout devant les deux garçons au sol. Sa baguette braquée sur eux, crépitait en lançant des étincelles blanches. Mais le plus inquiétant était ses yeux qui brillaient d'une lueur dangereuse.

L'atmosphère était de nouveau étouffante lorsqu'elle parla :

- Malfoy, Potter…relevez vous et cessez immédiatement ces jeux de gamins, ou je vous jette un sort…

Les deux garçons lui jetèrent un regard furieux, mais se levèrent sans un mot, un regard inquiet fixé sur la baguette d'Hermione. Tous se rassirent et Dumbledore jeta un rapide sort de nettoyage sur la pièce. Hermione, encore toute tremblante de sa colère demanda d'un ton sec :

- Professeur…Des réponses s'il vous plait.  
- Bien, Miss Granger. C'est pour cela que nous sommes là, ajouta-t-il en lançant un regard perçant à Harry et Drago. Je vais alors vous permettre de tous mieux vous connaître. Pour clarifier la situation, je vais rappeler à Morwen que je suis le Directeur de Poudlard, et un vieil homme fatigué qui fait parfois des erreurs…

Son regard s'attacha sur Morwen et Harry, un instant.

- Remus Lupin, ici présent est un ancien professeur et un très vieil ami…Il fait également partie de l'Ordre du Phénix et est le dernier parent d'Harry sur Terre.

Malfoy coula son regard vers Harry mais celui-ci resta impassible, scrutant Dumbledore d'un œil fixe. Remus sentit sa gorge se nouer brièvement.

- Qu'est ce que c'est ça, l'Ordre ? demanda lentement Morwen qui semblait toujours en vouloir au vieil homme.  
- L'Ordre est une société secrète qui rassemble tous ceux qui désirent se battre contre Voldemort. Je l'ai crée il y à environ vingt ans lorsque ton père est devenu plus puissant. Après sa disparition, l'ordre s'est vu être dissout mais s'est reformé il y a de ça 2 ans, lors de son retour…  
- Qui en fait partie ? demanda soudainement Malfoy.

Harry et Hermione lui jetèrent le même regard soupçonneux.

- Cela, Mr Malfoy, je ne peux pas vous le dire…Vous le découvrirez en temps voulu, et assez facilement en vivant dans cette maison je pense ! sourit Dumbledore.  
- D'ailleurs que fait-il ici ? S'exclama Harry. Dans la maison de Sirius ?

Remus échangea un regard bref avec Dumbledore, mais ce fut Hermione qui parla…

- Harry, Sirius t'a légué toute sa fortune et tous ses biens. Cette maison t'appartient,et de prime tes nouveaux tuteurs légaux sont, selon la volonté de ton parrain, Remus et Dumbledore…

Harry ouvrit la bouche et la referma, les yeux écarquillés. Tout ça d'un coup ? Il ne réalisait pas vraiment et n'était pas vraiment sur d'avoir entendu les paroles d'Hermione . Il se tourna vers elle, mais elle évitait son regard. Alors il regarda Remus puis Dumbledore, qui lui sourirent doucement, en hochant la tête.

- D'acc…d'accord ! bafouilla-t-il avant de reprendre d'un voix plus ferme. Mais ça ne me dit pas ce qu'il fait ici !  
- Disons que désormais Mr Malfoy est de notre côté, et porte le même statut que le professeur Rogue…  
- Quoi ? Parrain est aussi un Mangemort ? s'exclama Drago, l'air surpris.

Harry et Hermione parlèrent en même temps…

- Rogue est ton parrain ?  
- Tu es un Mangemort ?

Drago remonta sa manche et mis sa marque sous le nez d'Harry, celui-ci lui lança un regard dégoûté. Et ce fut Dumbledore qui répondit à la seconde question, Drago pâle comme la mort, semblait ne plus pouvoir proférer le moindre son.

- Oui, votre professeur est bien le parrain de Mr Malfoy…Comme vous devez le savoir Rogue et son père étaient très bon amis étant jeunes.

Harry grimaça et murmura :

- Ca, pour le savoir…  
- Et Mr Malfoy est désormais un Mangemort, allié cependant à notre cause, ajouta Dumbledore.  
- Maman doit être fière de son rejeton, lança Harry avec hargne.  
- MA MERE S'EST FAITE TUER PAR MON PERE POUR AVOIR OSER S'OPPOSER A CA ! hurla Malfoy en se levant brusquement.

Harry se leva à son tour et ils échangèrent un très long regard. Remus eu l'impression qu'ils se comprenaient enfin un peu…après toutes ces années. Dumbledore, brisa cet instant magique, presque à regret en poursuivant de sa voix inlassablement calme.

- Cela nous a été confirmé…Narcissa Malfoy est vraiment morte de la main de Lucius Malfoy et Drago à bien été forcé à devenir Mage noir…Et tout comme j'accorde ma confiance à Severus, je lui accorderai…  
- Et tout comme je n'ai jamais eu confiance en Rogue, je ne lui ferai pas confiance…  
- Personne ne t'y obligera, Harry, personne…Morwen, ajouta Dumbledore en se tournant vers la jolie brune, tu ne connais pas encore Mlle Granger.

Il désigna Hermione , qui les bras croisés, fixa Morwen d'un air mauvais.

- Mlle Granger est une fille de parents Moldus, mais est aussi la sorcière la plus douée de tous les temps, et un de nos plus précieux atouts.

Morwen renifla avec mépris et Harry l'entendit murmurer « Un sang de Bourbe… »

Mais il paraissait trop troublé par Hermione , qui rougissait du mieux qu'elle pouvait, pour s'intéresser à autre chose…

- Vous connaissez déjà tous l'histoire de Mr Malfoy, que nous venons d'expliquer…Alors c'est ton tour Harry, poursuivit Dumbledore.

L'intéressé se renfrogna encore plus sur son siège, les mains dans les poches. Remus sourit en lui mettant la main sur l'épaule.

- Nous savons tous qu'Harry possède un pouvoir très puissant qui nous à été révélé, il y a de ça un mois, lors d'un grande bataille. Nous le savons tous car aujourd'hui les deux camps, espèrent posséder ce pouvoir…  
- Mais qu'est ce que c'est ? demanda Hermione d'un voix hésitante.  
- Un pouvoir ancestral censé être détenu par deux hommes appelés les Princes. Il est écrit que les pouvoirs se manifestent aux deux Princes, lorsque ceux-ci acceptent réellement leurs destins.  
- Alors je l'ai accepté lorsque Ron…murmura Harry.  
- Oui, tu as enfin compris que ton destin était de tuer Voldemort, et que quoi qu'il arrive tu seras le seul à pouvoir le faire…

Il y eu un long silence. Puis Malfoy, le coupa de sa voix traînante.

- Potter est le seul à pouvoir tuer Vous-Savez-Qui ?  
- Oui, murmura Harry. Moi seul peut le tuer, ou personne ne pourra. Et je ne pourrai pas vivre tant que lui ne seras pas mort…Ou l'inverse…

Hermione frissonna, mais Dumbledore, répliqua d'un ton sec.

- Non ! Tu ne dois pas penser ça , Harry ! Nous serons tous à tes côtés pour t'aider à accomplir cette tâche…  
- Mais alors à quoi servirai le deuxième Prince ? demanda Remus, qui ouvrait la bouche pour la première fois de tout l'entretien.  
- Seuls les deux Princes peuvent se réunir, pour accéder au pouvoir qui permettra à Harry de tuer Voldemort…  
- Et le deuxième Prince…on ne sait pas qui c'est ?  
- Non, nous savons juste que c'est une personne qui sera complètement différente de toi, Harry, répondit le vieil homme, en regardant son protégé d'un œil bienveillant.  
- Et si l'ennemi, le récupérait avant nous ? Cela voudrai dire que jamais, tout ce cauchemar ne prendra fin…? murmura Hermione.  
- Ne pensez pas à ça…Quelque chose me dit que nous le trouverons bientôt.. Nous arrivons au bout de toutes nos peines…Mais à partir d'aujourd'hui,un seul faux pas fera basculer toute la balance…

Dumbledore semblait vieux et fatigué…Il se leva et leur tourna le dos…et commença à murmurer les paroles qui devaient les rapprocher à tout jamais…

- Voldemort est notre ennemi commun…Ne croyez pas vous battre pour une cause différente. Nous combattons tous le même homme, les mêmes horreurs, et nous avons tous affronté la mort… Harry , le premier à perdu ses parents, puis Sirius, son parrain…et l'année dernière Ron, son meilleur ami, son frère, qui était tout autant cher aux yeux de Mlle Granger.. Mr Malfoy a perdu sa mère, la seule qui l'ai jamais compris,… et Morwen a perdu une amie très chère, presque une sœur,…et sa mère à peine retrouvée, à qui elle avait été arrachée à sa naissance…Remus à perdu ses deux meilleurs amis James Potter et Sirus Black, ainsi qu'un amie très chère, ta mère Harry…acheva-t-il en se retournant, les yeux embués de larmes. Tous ces gens que nous chérissions nous on été ôté par un même homme, pour un même homme…Tom Jedusort paiera pour tous ces crimes…Mais pour cela, nous avons besoin d'être unis et de faire face ensemble…

Il ferma les yeux et le chant du phénix, lia tous les esprits présents. Il y eut un long silence tendit que tous les cœurs s'emplissaient de tristesse…Ce long silence pendant lequel chacun d'eux compris mieux celui qui se trouvait à ses côtés… Et c'est sur ces mots que l'accord fut scellé…  
Et un à un, ils quittèrent tous la pièce lentement, laissant Dumbledore debout devant la fenêtre, le visage baigné de ces larmes, qu'il retenait depuis trop longtemps déjà…

**Drago**

Il est sorti de ses appartements quelques heures plus tard, la tête vide. Il en avait assez entendu.  
Il ne lui en faudrait pas plus pour ce soir. Le Serpentard avait envie de prendre l'air, de se changer de ces idées sombres.

Dans la cour intérieure, il régnait un calme olympien. Il a soupiré d'aise en fermant doucement la porte derrière lui : au moins, ici, il serait serein.  
Erreur ! Potter était couché sur le large rebord en marbre de la fontaine, les bras derrière sa tête, un regard étrange fixé sur le ciel sombre et étoilé, de cette nuit dégagée.

Il n'a pas fait le moindre mouvement lorsque le blond s'est approché.  
Si Drago n'avait pas vu ses yeux il l'aurait cru mort…Quelle dommage…

Il s'est appuyé dos à un arbre, dans sa position préférée : les mains dans les poches, une jambe repliée sous lui et adossé à l'arbre. Et il a levé à son tour le regard vers ce ciel velouté.  
Les étoiles scintillaient toutes plus fort les unes que les autres. On aurait dit une sorte de compétition interstellaire : quelle serait la plus brillante d'entre elles pour parvenir à nos pauvres yeux de terriens ?

Il s'est demandé un instant à quoi pouvait bien penser le balafré… Il y a quelques heures, il se serai sûrement mis à ricaner en pensant que les seuls tourments qui pouvaient l'atteindre étaient la crainte de perdre la coupe de Quidditch, de laisser tomber Granger ou de ne plus savoir signer d'autographes…

Maintenant qu'il avait passé les plus longues heures de sa vie, enfermé dans cette pièce avec tt ces gens qu'il méprisait, il ne saurait pas dire pourquoi mais il se sentait véritablement moins seul…que ce soit dans sa haine, sa douleur ou sa peur…  
Et il sentait au fond de lui, que le brun assit à quelques pas de lui, cachait bien plus encore que lui-même s'évertuait à le faire…

Il sortit de nouveau son paquet de clopes et en alluma une. Il tira dessus en fermant les yeux, et recracha doucement la fumée quelques secondes plus tard, au dessus de sa tête. Son regard se troubla un moment et il n'arriva plus à distinguer la lueur du ciel et la fumée…

- Pourquoi tu fumes, Malfoy ?

La voix mélodieuse du brun le tira de ses réflexions. Et malgré qu'il n'en ai aucune envie, il se retrouva à lui répondre sèchement.

- Je t'en pose des questions, moi, Potter ?  
- Non…répondit calmement Harry…

Surpris, le blond tourna son regard vers lui et le fixa un moment, en tirant de nouveau sur sa cigarette. Potter…Saint Potter. Il avait toujours cru que Potter avait tout et lui rien. Il l'avait toujours détesté pour ça. Et il avait suffit de quelques heures pour ébranler toutes ses certitudes. Et s'il s'était trompé ?  
- Non, repris Potter de sa voix étrangement lunatique, le regard toujours fixé sur le ciel. Non, tu ne m'en poses pas, mais tu devrais peut-être…Et moi je t'en pose, ajouta-t-il après un pause de quelques secondes…

Drago ne répondit pas tout de suite et reporta toute son attention sur sa cigarette. Il tendit son bras et observa le rougeoiement de l'incandescence qui contrastait avec l'obscurité autour. Après un long moment de calme, il répondit d'un voix presque douce…

- Je fumes, pour oublier Potter, pour oublier que c'est mon salaud de père qui m'a appris à fumer alors que j'avais à peine dix ans, pour oublier qu'il à tout fait pour pervertir mon cœur et qu'il y est arrivé, ce salopard…  
- Pourquoi tu n'arrêtes pas, alors ?chuchota Harry lentement.  
- Parce que j'ai presque l'impression parfois, que c'est moi qui ai choisi la route à suivre et non lui qui me l'a dictée…Comme toujours…

Il y eut un long silence…Drago tirait toujours avec lenteur, et ils formaient tous deux un étrange tableau, ainsi. Harry couché, les bras derrière sa tête, lui appuyé contre cet arbre, tous deux le regard fixé sur le ciel. Drago hésita un instant puis demanda :

- Potter…  
- Humm ?  
- Qu'est ce que tu regardes ?osa-t-il enfin…

Il l'entendit rire tout doucement, sans joie…Juste par désillusion.

- J'essaie de retrouver tout ceux qui sont morts…Tu vois je me dis que leurs esprits sont là-haut, dans les étoiles…Et j'essaie de deviner quelle est leur étoile…Là cela pourrait être mes parents…  
- Attends…

Drago écrasa sa cigarette contre l'arbre et la fit se volatiliser d'un geste de la main…Harry n'y prit pas attention. IL attendait le bras levé vers le ciel. Le blond s'avança est se coucha à son tour sur le rebord, à l'opposé d'Harry, ses cheveux blonds se mêlant à ceux d'ébène du Griffondor. Il y eut de nouveau un moment de pause et Harry continua…

- Là… cela pourrait être mes parents…ces deux étoiles sont si proches…là, sur la gauche, continua Harry en bougeant son bras, pointé vers les étoiles qu'il montrait, cela pourrait être Sirius, elle brille plus que les autres. Et là encore plus à gauche, peut-être Ron, elle à l'air de se marrer…

Drago rit doucement et Harry échappa aussi un petit rire…Ils soupirèrent tous les deux…Et Harry osa à son tour :

- Elle te manques beaucoup… ?

Le blond sentit sa gorge se nouer et murmura oui…Encore un long silence troublé par le clapotis de l'eau.

- Pourquoi vous vous disputez, Granger et toi… ?demanda le blond au bout d'un instant.  
- Ca, par contre ça ne te regarde pas ! répliqua le brun, piqué à vif.  
- Pourquoi tu as fini par te rendre compte qu'elle n'était qu'un Sang de Bourbe sans intérêt, et ça te blesse de reconnaître que j'avais raison ?

Harry se redressa et pris Drago par le col de sa chemise pour le lever. Drago se dégagea d'un geste brusque de l'emprise de fer du brun. Et il n'attendit pas deux secondes avant d'entendre Harry hurler :

- Ne l'a traite pas de Sang de Bourbe ! Rugit-il un regard mauvais sur Malfoy.  
- Pourquoi, j'ai raison, non ?  
Harry allait se jeter sur lui, quand Morwen sortit de sa chambre, et les regarda, amusée…

- Encore en train de vous engueuler…J'adore vos histoires stupides…continuez je vais m'asseoir et admirer tout ça, en essayant d'éviter les coups…  
- Ta rien de mieux à faire, _Princesse _? S'exclamèrent à l'unisson les deux jeunes garçons, furieux.

Elle les fusilla du regard et s'apprêtait à répondre avec véhémence quand Hermione arriva, l'air énervé.

- Qu'est ce qui se passe , ENCORE ? s'écria-t-elle en les dévisageant à tour de rôle.  
- Ohhh…tu tombes bien Granger, Potter nous racontait pourquoi il ne veut plus de toi !  
- Ta gueule Malfoy, je vais te tuer ! grogna Harry en l'attrapant par le col de sa chemise.  
- C'est vrai , Harry ? demanda Hermione, les yeux brillants.  
- Oh, non ! Pitié ! Voilà que la Sang de Bourbe va se remettre à pleurer !gémit Morwen en levant les bras et les yeux au ciel.  
- JE T'INTERDIS DE à hurler Hermione…  
- STOOOOP ! cria une voix dans la nuit…

Tous suspendirent leur gestes et se tournèrent vers le nouvel arrivant…Remus Lupin, en jean, pieds nus et chemise ouverte, les regardait, l'air mi-amusé, mi-fatigué. Drago ne pu s'empêcher de penser…

_Oh, non…le clochard loup-garou…_

**Remus **

Il avait attendu un moment avant d'intervenir…Mais il avait peur de devoir ramasser les morceaux trop nombreux. Il prit son air le plus sévère et cria :

- Tous au lit, maintenant !

Drago Malfoy , passa devant lui en maugréant qu'il ne recevait d'ordre de personne. Morwen, lui lança un regard aussi chaud que ceux de Rogue et claqua la porte de sa chambre. IL ne resta que Harry et Hermione. Il leur rappela avec douceur :

- Vous êtes inclus dans le « tous »…

Harry se tourna vers Hermione qui s'apprêtait à partir et lui pris la main en murmurant, tout de même assez fort pour que Remus entende.

- Hermione, je n'ai jamais dit ça, ce n'est pas vrai…

La jeune fille le toisa avec des airs de Morwen…

- Et alors ? Je croyais n'être plus rien pour toi ? De quoi te soucie-tu... ?

Harry se mit à trembler de rage…et répliqua dans un murmure inquiétant.

- Très bien !

Et en trois grandes enjambées furieuses, il atteignait sa chambre et claquait sa porte en passant devant un Remus, qui cru voir un James miniature…

Hermione regarda sa porte close quelques instants, et secoua ses boucles brunes…avant de souhaiter une bonne nuit à Remus, d'un ton las, et de partir à son tour dans sa chambre…

Remus se rendit compte à nouveau de la ressemblance frappante entre James et Lily…et Harry et Hermione.

Il rit doucement en se souvenant de la scène mouvementée qu'il avait surprise…Et son regard se voila de douleur brusquement. S'asseyant sur le rebord de la fontaine, il leva la tête vers l'étoile brillante, en laissant ses larmes couler, et il gémit…

- Sirius… Si seulement tu étais là…

_Fin_

_…Alors vous en pensez quoi ? A partir du chapitre prochain, maintenant que vous savez tout, on pars dans l'action et les romances sur les chapeaux de roues !_

_Alors vous en pensez quoi ? _  
_Des envies spéciales pour la suite ? _

bisous bientôt ! KAMEYA


	12. Baiser volé, baiser échangé

_Vers le milieu de l'histoire j'en profite pour rappeler que :_

_Tout appartient à JKR, et que je ne gagne aucun sous (dommage !)_

_Le Rating est R en raison de la violence de certaines paroles, de scènes qui viendront à l'avenir, et de la violence de certains sentiments, qui je pense ne sont pas comparables à ce qu'écris Mme Rowling…_

_Bonne Lecture à tous !_

Un lendemain…un jour, puis un autre…une semaine, deux semaines….

**Morwen**

Deux semaines…Deux semaines !

Morwen secoua la tête, d'un geste rageur et jeta sa brosse à travers la pièce, avant de s'écrouler sur son lit, les bras en croix. Elle prit son oreiller, et le serrant contre son visage, se mit à crier le plus fort possible, sachant que le coussin étouffait ses cris… Deux longues semaines, qu'elle vivait dans cette maison…Elle s'étonnait elle-même d'avoir tenu le coup jusqu'ici.

Deux très longues semaines à vivre sous le toit de tant de personnes qu'elle détestait…

Elle jeta son oreiller au loin et se redressa, et de son pas hautain, alla s'asseoir sur le rebord de sa fenêtre, admirant l'agitation qui régnait dans la petite cour, sur laquelle donnait sa chambre. Ces quatorze jours lui avaient semblé une véritable éternité, et elle n'arrivait même plus à se dire qu'il y a deux semaines à peine, elle rencontrait Harry pour la première fois. Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'il l'emmène ici ? Avec toutes ces personnes qu'elle exécrait à voir ?

Elle regarda le vieux fou discuter avec quelque nouveau membre de l'Ordre, en passant devant sa fenêtre, sans la voir. Tout était de sa faute, et il le savait très bien ! Elle se souvenait toutes les nuits dans ses cauchemars, de ce jour ou son père avait tué sous ses yeux sa mère et Elendhel… Son regard se voila de larmes. Elle ne comprenait pas, elle ne comprendrait jamais. Pourquoi les avoir tuées ? Elel était tout ce qu'il y a de plus pur, et sa famille était entièrement dévouée à Voldemort….Sa mère, sa pauvre mère, qu'avait-elle fait de si horrible pour mériter d'être tuée après 17 années loin d'elle…

Elle se souvenait de la première fois où elle avait rencontré Dumbledore…Elle ferma les yeux et deux larmes claires, coulèrent de ses paupières closes…Pour elle, il représentait tout, absolument tout. Et quand, pour la première fois de sa vie, elle faisait confiance à quelqu'un, elle avait perdu tout ce qu'elle avait de plus cher. Alors, elle était partie, retrouver le Survivant, lui seul ne manquerait, ni de courage, ni de haine, pour l'aider à assouvir sa vengeance.

Harry…Harry. Elle s'était attendue à tout sauf à ça. Elle avait tout imaginé…sauf de se retrouver face à un garçon qui n'en était plus un…, presque un homme. Elle aurait pu tout supporter sauf ca. Il avait ce regard vert qu'elle aurait aimé avoir, expressif et touchant. Ce côté puissant et rassurant qui l'électrisait, et cette beauté presque surnaturelle, qu'on tous ceux qui sont tout, sauf conscients d'être puissants.

Elle l'admirait sans se l'avouer et tenait déjà à lui, bien plus qu'à n'importe qui… Sans se l'avouer non plus…

Puis il y avait les autres : la Sang de Bourbe, et l'autre.

Un éclat de rire la fit sursauter. Elle releva la tête et regarda passer d'un air mauvais la petite rousse et Granger. Elle se rendait compte qu'elle la détestait pour des raisons bien simples. Elle était douée, jolie, elle avait une famille et des amis ; et surtout, Harry la regardait de ce regard que personne n'aurait jamais pour elle !

Une porte claqua, et elle tourna ses deux pupilles rouges et or dans cette direction… Non, pas lui…

Malfoy…Draco Malfoy dans toute sa splendeur. La tête haute, le regard fier, le sourire arrogant. Ses lèvres échappèrent un léger sifflement de rage…Pourquoi lui ? Pourquoi ? Elle en avait déjà assez de Dumbledore qui se prenait désespérément pour son grand-père, de la stupide Sang de Bourbe et du trouble qu'elle ressentait pour Harry… Pourquoi avait-il fallu que lui aussi soit là…

Elle avait entendu parler des Malfoy toute son enfance…Qui ne pouvait pas en avoir entendu parler ? La famille la plus riche et la plus noire de tous les temps…Elle avait grandi en écoutant toutes les stupides éloges sur l'héritier des Malfoy… En allant trouver Harry, elle était la dernière personne, sur qui elle pensait tomber.

Et voilà que maintenant, elle vivait sous le même toit que lui depuis deux semaines…Pourquoi l'énervait-il autant ?… Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure-ce qui était chez elle signe de grande colère- en le voyant se rapprocher dangereusement de la porte de sa chambre…Pourquoi l'énervait-il autant ?… !

Son esprit vagabondait à toute allure et elle sentait son cœur s'accélérer brusquement au fur et à mesure que les pas du blond se rapprochaient de sa porte.

Elle se leva brusquement et marcha avec nervosité vers sa porte. Pourquoi ? Mais dites-moi pourquoi je cours comme ça vers ma porte ?

Elle sortit brusquement sa baguette magique et la pointa vers la poignée… Pourquoi l'énervait-il autant ?…Elle tentait de se rappeler de ces sorts, si simples, de verrouillage, mais son esprit était assailli par cette question, et sa main trembla sur sa baguette. Elle s'approcha encore de la porte….et….elle s'ouvrit brusquement, la faisant trébucher, et ce n'est que grâce aux bras du blond, debout devant elle, qu'elle pu rester debout, et éviter ainsi de perdre son honneur.

Il y eut comme une pause dans son cerveau…Puis elle leva les yeux vers son sourire, et…

- MALFOY !

Dans la cour des oiseaux s'envolèrent tandis que Morwen repoussait de toutes ses forces l'étreinte du blond.

Il souriait…IL SOURIAIT !

Elle essaya de lui claquer la porte au nez, mais de se main droite, il la retint sans effort et se glissa dans sa chambre, fermant la porte derrière lui…Toujours en souriant…il lui dit :

Et bien princesse, si je n'avais pas été là…Tu serais morte de honte !

Tais-toi ! hurla la brune en retour en faisant volte face, pour partir loin de lui…

Mais il la retint, d'une poigne ferme sur son coude et la mit face à lui…Elle retint son souffle…Il souriait toujours. Pourquoi l'énervait-il autant ?…Il écarta de sa main libre, une mèche noire qui se coulait sur son front. Elle, regardait ses yeux et son sourire…

Alors la réponse lui parue évidente…

- Parce que nous sommes si semblables…souffla-t-elle.

- Quoi ? Chuchota-t-il en retour, l'air surpris et les sourcils froncés.

Rien.

Il la lâcha tout doucement et elle ne s'écarta pas tout de suite…Elle était hypnotisée, par ces yeux bleus, si clairs, si froids…elle n'avait jamais vu un si grand froid dans un regard…(1) Pétrifiée, elle le vit perdre peu à peu sa superbe et son visage se composer une toute autre expression ,à des années lumières de son arrogance habituelle. Une sorte d'hésitation. Alors il fit ce que JAMAIS, elle n'aurait pu penser…Il se pencha vers son visage... et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes…

Morwen sentit tout son air déserter ses poumons, ferma les yeux et elle ne perçut plus que ce contact si…

…doux….

- NON !

Elle le repoussa de nouveau et un bruit sec se fit entendre. Morwen ouvrit les yeux. Elle le vit, debout à quelques mètres d'elle, légèrement voûté, la joue rouge de la baffe magistrale qu'il venait de recevoir. Une mèche barrait son regard bleu, qui devint plus sombre au fur et à mesure qu'il reprenait une certaine contenance. Il ouvrit la bouche, mais elle fut la plus rapide, et sortant sa baguette qui se mit à crépiter d'étincelles dorées, elle la lui pointa en plein sur le cœur. Il ne bougea pas d'une once, et quand elle ouvrit la bouche, il était redevenu celui de toujours…

- Que comptes-tu faire… ? Me tuer ? Lui demanda-t-il, un sourire narquois étirant ses lèvres minces.

- ET pourquoi pas ? répliqua-t-elle d'un ton tout aussi tendre…Mon papa m'a appris bien des choses…Tu sais, ton maître…

Il blêmit mais se reprit la seconde d'après…Il lui lança un regard glacial et découvrant ses dents d'un sourire carnassier, lui jeta…

- Il fallait bien que je sache à quoi tu étais bonne…

Elle étouffa un grognement de rage et en criant si fort, que toute la maison du l'entendre, elle l'expulsa d'un sort hors de sa chambre :

- N'approches plus jamais, à moins de dix mètres de moi ou je t'écorche vif !

Et, fulminante, elle claqua sa porte si fort, que les murs tremblèrent et elle se mit à faire les cents pas dans sa chambre, lançant des sorts sur tous ce qu'elle voyait. Quand la pièce ne fut plus qu'un champ de ruines. Elle s'assit essoufflée, sur son grand lit et ferma les yeux…

Pourquoi l'avait-il… l'avait-il…embrassée…? Elle se calma instantanément, et murmurant un sort de nettoyage qui rendit à sa chambre son aspect propre et rangé, elle se laissa tomber sur son lit…

' Nous sommes si semblables' Mais que lui avait-il pris, d'ouvrir la bouche à un tel moment pour dire ce genre d'ineptie !

Semblables… Mais parce que c'est vrai ! Cette petite voix dans son esprit l'exaspérait.

Cela faisait plus de deux semaines, que malgré toute la haine qu'elle pouvait ressentir, pour cette maison et nombre de ses occupants, elle demeurait indifférente et réussissait à garder ce masque de froideur impassible qu'elle se composait de puis des années.

Elle eut un petit reniflement et se retourna sur le ventre, le nez dans les oreillers moelleux. A vrai dire, elle était loin d'être là seule…

Elle s'en amusait en apparence, mais toutes les tensions présentes l'étouffaient. Elle aurait cru qu'en rejoignant le camp de Dumbledore et de Harry Potter, elle tomberait dans un monde doux, empli de bons sentiments et d'affection. Mais c'était loin d'être le cas, et depuis deux semaines, la jeune brune cohabitait avec des personnes aussi sombres qu'elle l'était !

Les membres de l'Ordre se faisaient discrets, et on pouvait à peine croiser leurs ombres dans les grands couloirs clairs… Dumbledore n'était pas souvent là, et quand il l'était, restait seulement le temps nécessaire pour mettre la maison sous sa protection et s'assurer du bien être de chacun…en l'occurrence, Harry, Morwen, Malfoy et Granger…

Malfoy et elle, une fois de plus, adoptaient le même comportement, qui visait à être le plus désagréable et froid possible, en lançant nombre de remarques ironiques et désobligeantes…

Granger s'enfermait la plupart du temps dans sa chambre ou passait des heures à discuter avec la petite rousse et sa mère, mais aussi les autres nombreux roux qui venaient. Probablement, tous frères de celui qui avait été tué…

Harry, quant à lui, restait presque tout le temps dans sa chambre, et se faisait même apporter la nourriture directement chez lui, par un elfe nommé Dobby.

Tous les jours Morwen était tentée d'aller le trouver et de lui parler, pour tenter de renouer ce lien , qui s'était créé lors de leur première rencontre, mais son honneur l'en empêchait.

Et elle savait pertinemment que la raison de son silence était l'autre Sang de Bourbe ! Merlin, elle la haïssait !

Alors, la tension était depuis presque à son paroxysme…Cela devenait étouffant, et en cette mis août, l'atmosphère n'était pas pour rafraîchir les relations…

Tous les quatre, ils s'évitaient le plus souvent...comme si le simple fait de se retrouver ensemble ravivait tous les souvenirs les plus durs.

Mais tous les soirs se déroulait dans la cour intérieure, le même ballet. Granger sortait prendre l'air et s'occupait de son chat, ce tapis orange… Puis Malfoy, sortait fumer une cigarette allongé sur le rebord de la fontaine et Harry sortait peu après lui, ils échangeaient quelques insultes et Harry se couchait exactement à l'opposé de la place de Malfoy, et regardait les étoiles…

Et moi, je le regarde…longtemps…tous les soirs, je le balaye de mon regard, jusqu'à le graver précisément dans mon esprit…

Morwen se retourna de nouveau et fixa le plafond, et passant un doigt sur ses lèvres elle grogna, les yeux mi-rageurs, mi-rêveurs :

« Drago Malfoy…je te hais! »

**Drago**

- N'approches plus jamais, à moins de dix mètres de moi ou je t'écorche vif !

Sa voix a résonné dans sa tête, bien après que la porte se soit claqué devant lui. Draco était étalé par terre, relevé sur ses coudes. Et il regardait d'un œil morne , la porte close.

Il réfléchissait à ce qui lui était passé par la tête, quand un ricanement, l'a fait sortir de se torpeur.

- Bien essayé Malfoy…à bien réfléchir j'aimerai bien que tu l'approches encore plus…Histoire de la voir t'écorcher !

Draco se releva doucement, passant une main dans ses mèches blondes, et lissant ses vêtements. Et avec sa lenteur, habituelle, il se retourna et fixa son regard sur les deux yeux émeraude. Un sourire railleur étira ses lèvres et il répliqua…

- Mais, _moi_ au moins, Potter, j'essaye…contrairement à toi ! Je n'ai rien de coincé nulle part tu vois…

En une enjambé, Harry fut sur lui et l'attrapa par le col, les yeux brillants de cette lueur, si sombre, que Draco adorait. Le voyant ouvrir la bouche, le blond préféra s'esquiver et se dégagea de son emprise, d'un geste brusque. Puis se mettant face à lui, il réajusta son col, passa la main dans ses cheveux et haussa les épaules.

- Elle ne n'intéresse pas… Je m'amuse c'est tout.

Et, laissant Harry en plan, il le dépassa d'un léger coup d'épaule fier.

Mais, c'est pas vrai… Mais qu'est ce qu'il me prend ?

Il venait d'arriver dans un couloir étroit et désert, non loin de sa chambre. Il se laissa glisser à terre, dans un coin. Sa vue se brouilla un peu. Il en avait marre de jouer ce rôle ! ce putain de rôle à la con ! D'un geste rageur, il donna un grand coup de poing dans le mur derrière lui, et se sentant au bord de la crise de nerf, il se mordilla la lèvre inférieure, pour faire passer sa nervosité.

Il essayait. Il essayait de son mieux. Mais tout était trop dur. Il essayait de faire croire son calme, il essayait de faire croire sa haine , il essayait de faire croire son impassibilité, et son courage.

Il n'avait rien. Rien du tout.

Son calme ? tout brûlait dans son corps et tout hurlait dans sa tête, il se posait miles questions, ne tenait pas en place…Sa haine ? Il ne haïssait ni Granger, ni Morwen, ni Dumbledore, ni les Weasley. Il ne les portait pas dans son cœur, mais il ne les haïssait pas. Pas de cette haine qu'il portait à son père, à Voldemort, ou encore à Potter. Non pas Potter. Pour lui tout était différent…

Son impassibilité ? Ce n'était qu'une façade. Il rêvait de pouvoir être comme lui , si expressif, que le moindre de ses mouvements révèlent ses sentiments, que ses yeux reflètent ses désirs, que sa peau et son odeur, fassent se ressentir sa colère. Mais, il ne pouvait pas. Et se cachait derrière cette barrière froide. Oh, putain !

Draco sentit un goût métallique envahir sa bouche, et s'aperçut qu'il s'était mordu si violement que sa lèvre s'était ouverte. Il lécha doucement le sang qui coulait sur sa bouche, entre ses lèvres, et laissait sur sa langue, ce goût amer.

Amer...Il aurait aimé pouvoir montrer au moins son affection…Morwen, le fascinait depuis qu'il avait croisé son regard. Non pas comme toutes celles qu'il avait prétendu mettre dans son lit. Pas comme celles qu'il avait prises pour le simple exutoire de son corps, si souvent tendu. Mais pour la douleur qu'il lisait dans ses yeux rouges et or, pour cette haine qui débordait de chacun de ses pores, pour cette froideur qui ressemblait tellement à celle qu'il souhaitait donner à voir…

…nous sommes si semblables…

Sa voix résonnait dans sa tête. Il gémit sourdement et ferma les yeux. Il aurait aimé être moins impassible et montrer que ce baiser n'était pas un attaque, mais une réponse à ce mot qui lui écorchait les lèvres dès qu'il la voyait…

…semblables…

Il se voyait en elle comme dans un miroir.

Son courage ? Il n'en avait aucun. Il lui avait répondu «Il fallait bien que je saches à quoi tu étais bonne… » alors qu'il aurait aimé lui dire, lui crier « ne crois pas ce que je veux te montrer, vois au-delà de tout ça… » . Il avait laissé son salaud de père tuer sa mère. Il laissait tout se faire. Il ne s'appelait pas Potter !

Encore un coup de poing rageur et toujours ce goût de sang…

- Draco ?

Il releva la tête brusquement et ses pensées s'envolèrent instantanément alors qu'il croisait le regard noir et froid de son parrain. Il se leva d'un bond et le regarda.

Les deux statues de glaces de Serpentard, les deux effigies de non sentiment et de méchanceté, se dévisagèrent un instant, leurs yeux toujours aussi inexpressifs…

Puis…un tourbillon de tissu noir brouilla la scène et quelques secondes après, on arrivait difficilement à distinguer les deux silhouettes enlacées.

Severus Rogue serrait dans ses bras, ce gamin hautain et froid, qu'il avait toujours adoré, et sentait dans ses bras tremblants qui enserraient sa taille, qu'il venait de traverser, cette épreuve si difficile, qu'il avait vécue il y a des années de là. Un instant ils se déchargèrent de toutes leurs peurs et leurs colères, l'un sur l'autre, dans cette étreinte si tendre.

Puis, doucement ils se séparèrent. D'un même mouvement, ils passèrent leurs mains dans leurs cheveux et arrangèrent leurs vêtements. Leurs regards croisés brillaient d'amusement, et un sourire fin étira leurs bouches tour à tour.

- Professeur Rogue…

- Mr Malfoy…

Drago eut un léger rire, et conduisit son parrain dans sa chambre.

- Comment te sens-tu ?

Le ton était dur, abrupt. Severus lui tournait le dos, et regardait par la fenêtre. Ils avaient repris leurs rôles respectifs. Lui le professeur froid, lui l'héritier arrogant.

- Ca va, mentit le blond en s'asseyant d'un geste élégant sur une chaise qu'il venait de faire apparaître.

Son parrain se retourna brusquement et le fixa avec intensité. Un sourire étira ses lèvres.

- Non, tu mens…

Drago ne trouva pas la force nécessaire pour lui mentir une deuxième fois, et se contenta d'hocher la tête, les lèvres pincées.

Rogue soupira et resta un moment plongé dans la contemplation du mur. Puis il fit un geste vif de sa baguette et une seconde chaise apparue en face de celle du jeune homme.

Ils se dévisagèrent un long moment. Et ce fut Drago qui brisa le silence.

- Comment va-t-il ?

Sa voix tremblait légèrement, et il se racla la gorge en se redressant. Il cilla en croisant les deux pupilles noires…

- Bien, je pense…Il ne me parle plus beaucoup de toi, il dit qu'il te laisse te concentrer à ta mission. Et il me parle du Maître…

Ils frissonnèrent tous les deux à son évocation.

- Ecoute, nous sommes tous deux dans la même barque maintenant…

Ils échangèrent un regard entendu, avant que Rogue ne reprennes la parole d'un ton autoritaire.

- Mais, cependant, je suis plus libre que toi. Tous les regards sont braqués sur toi Drago ! ajouta-t-il en voyant son filleul ouvrir la bouche pour protester. TU es celui qui doit nous ramener le survivant, tu es celui qui doit faire pencher la balance du côté du mal ! Le Maître, n'acceptera aucune erreur de ta part, tu seras surveillé constamment ! Ici, tu es en sécurité, mais tu ne le seras plus à Poudlard, surtout entouré de ces stupides Crabbe et Goyle !

IL chuchotait maintenant à toute vitesse. Drago arrêta ce flot de paroles perdues en levant la main.

- J'ai reçu l'ordre de m'en séparer, je dois me rapprocher de Potter et ses amis…

Ils grimacèrent tous les deux en même temps, et un instant la tension retomba, effacée par l'éclat de rire qui les prit tous les deux.

Ils virent passer l'ombre de Dumbledore, dans la petite cour intérieure. Tous les deux se sentirent moins seuls. Comme si il lisait dans ses pensées son parrain le regarda et dit doucement :

- Oui, il fera tout pour toi, comme il l'a fait pour moi. Mais, ne te crois pas hors de danger.. tu n'a jamais été plus vulnérable…Drago…

Le regard douloureux de Severus, lui fit mal au cœur, et peur à la fois. Il posa une main tremblante sur son épaule, en le fixant d'un regard fier, qui se voulait rassurant.

- Je m'en sortirai…parrain…

La pièce resta fermée jusqu'au soir, sur les deux hommes qui parlèrent d'une voix basse, de tous les dangers qu'ils couraient, et de la manière pour le jeune Serpentard de s'en sortir pour sa mission…il sen conclurent qu'il devait donner dès le début, l'image que l'on s'attendait à le voir refléter…Drago devrait se montrer sous son vrai jour…Plus noir que jamais, blessé et trahi, et ne rester qu'avec Harry. Le blond, ressentait ce sentiment étrange, devenu habituel à la mention du Survivant, ce sentiment de haine, de colère, de respect et d'autre chose qu'il n'arrivait pas à définir…

Ils parlèrent pendant des heures, qui leur parurent moins sombres que les autres. Lorsque finalement, son professeur se décida à partir, terminant là leur entretien. Drago se sentit beaucoup moins seul, et enfin compris…

Mais ce sentiment ne dura que quelques secondes, lorsque l'homme s'arrêta sur le pas de sa porte, serrant autour de ses épaules hautes, sa cape noire, et lui dit d'une voix qui se voulait bienveillante…

- Ne t'approches pas trop de Mlle Jedusor, Drago, nous ne savons rien d'elle…

Et sur un dernier sourire mince, il partit dans un tourbillon de tissu noir et en passant devant Hermione et Ginny, assises sur la fontaine, il leur lança ce regard de profond dégoût dont il était le maître.

Drago aurait du en rire. Mais en fermant sa porte, il se sentit mal…Morwen…Pourquoi la seule personne qui lui ressemblait, et avec laquelle il se sentait bien, lui était interdite… ?

Il glissa sur le sol et se prit la tête entre ses grandes mains pâles, pour la deuxième fois de la journée…

…Pourquoi… ?

**Harry**

L'obscurité » de la pièce grandissait à chaque seconde…Cela faisait des heures qu'il était ainsi allongé sur son lit immense, les yeux grands ouverts sur son plafond sombre… Ces deux longues semaines passées à méditer sans repos, lui avaient éclairci l'esprit, tout en lui montrant d'autres nombreuses fissures dans le mur de sa vie.

Il avait tout spécialement ouvert deux dossiers-le dossier Hermione-Ron, qui regroupait à la fois tous ces remords, tous ces blocages et tout son espoir, et le dossier Malfoy, qui, quant à lui occupait ses pensées les plus curieuses…Pourquoi son ennemi juré prenait-il autant de place subitement dans sa vie ? Cela, Harry n'en avait aucune idée, et voulait à tout prix le découvrir.

Il bailla et s'étira longuement, mélangeant lascivement les draps bordeaux de son lit. Puis, le regard sombre, il se leva en passant une main décidée dans ses longues mèches noires. Marchant d'un pas énergique, il alla vers la fenêtre qu'il ouvrit en grand laissant entrer la brise de la nuit –déjà bien entamée- et se retournant d'un mouvement félin et souple, il alluma d'un coup de baguette, quelques chandelles réparties ici et là dans la pièce.

C'est dans cette atmosphère douce et intime qu'il décida de sortir de sa léthargie et de se joindre de nouveau aux autres. Il voulait de nouveau pouvoir se confier à Remus, rire avec les Weasley, insulter Malfoy, et –son cœur se serra- reparler à Hermione si celle-ci le voulait encore…

Il secoua la tête pour en chasser ces tristes pensées et marcha vers la porte. Il sorti de la pièce en se demandant à quoi allait ressembler sa vie à Poudlard cette année…La rentrée approchait à grands pas.

L'air pur de la cour intérieure lui fit un bien fou, et un maigre sourire étira ses lèvres, alors qu'il marchait vers la fontaine pour s'y assoir. Mais là son air se figea…Il resta comme stupéfixé sur place, observant le tableau qui s'offrait à lui…

Malfoy, allongé à sa place habituelle, sur le bord de la fontaine qui clapotait doucement. Ses longs cheveux blonds éparpillés autour de son visage, quelques mèches mouillées collant à la peau de son cou et à sa nuque. Un bras ballant dans le vide, sa tête tournée vers le brun, il pendait de ses lèvres entrouvertes, une cigarette encore rougeoyante…

IL dormait !

C'était la première fois qu'Harry voyait le jeune homme ainsi, dénué de toute agressivité, de toute violence. Il paraissait si faible, si fragile… Le Gryffondor frissonna. Cela lui faisait tellement étrange de voir son pire ennemi aussi exposé devant lui, qu'il avait l'impression de le voir pour la première fois.

Un instant tétanisé, Harry s'avança, silencieusement vers lui, tiraillé entre deux envies…La première lui dictait de lui flanquer un coup de pied qui le ficherait dans l'eau (niark). La seconde lui soufflait de…

Le brun s'arrêta à quelques pas de lui, et le regarda un long moment, puis sortant des ses pensées, il se pencha brusquement sur lui et……lui enleva la cigarette avec délicatesse d'entre ses lèvre et l'écrasa contre un arbre. Soupirant, et avec un petit sourire résigné, il fit apparaitre une couverture qui s'enroula en douceur autour du Serpentard. Il s'apprêtait alors à s'en aller, quand son regard tomba sur le bras de Malfoy…S'inclinant, il pris sa main, et voulu la lui poser sur la poitrine. Mais à ce moment là, le blond s'agita dans son sommeil, et ses doigts se refermèrent brusquement sur ceux d'Harry. Les sourcils froncés, Draco s'agita encore plus et gémit dans son sommeil :

Non !...pas Elle…

Quelques mots incompréhensibles suivirent alors et il cria douloureusement :

Maman !

Harry n'osa plus bouger de peur de réveiller le dormeur, qui serait à coup sur furieux d'avoir été surpris dans une telle position. Retenant son souffle, il attendit quelques minutes que la respiration du Serpentard redevienne régulière…Alors il dégrippa avec difficulté sa main de la sienne, et la blotti sous les couvertures.

Il resta longtemps à le regarder, bouleversé…et tourna les talons, marchant directement vers la chambre d'Hermione.

Il referma soigneusement la porte derrière lui, retenant son souffle, il s'approcha avec douceur du lit.

'Oh mon Dieu…'

Il ne pu s'empêcher de pousser un soupir, en s'asseyant près du lit, sur un des fauteuils, qu'il avait magiquement attiré jusqu'à lui.

Elle était là, elle dormait, paisiblement…tellement paisiblement. Il retint un sanglot étouffé, et mis une main sur sa bouche.

Jamais de toute sa vie, il ne l'avait vue si calme, si douce, si …..Tellement…en paix… De chaudes larmes claires, coulaient sur ses joues, et finissaient leur course en s'écrasant dans son cou.

Si seulement…Si seulement ce jour là, elle n'était pas entré dans leur compartiment… Elle aurait été tellement plus heureuse, loin de lui et de tous ses malheurs. Il lui avait déjà fait tellement de mal. Il l'avait blessé plus que personne ne l'avait jamais fait !

Elle aurait eu ce visage calme et serein, tant de fois, elle aurait été….Heureuse…

Il essuya rageusement ses larmes, d'un revers de main, et maudit mentalement sa faiblesse. Puisque tout s'était déroulé ainsi, et qu'il ne pouvait changer le passé, il changerait le futur…Il lui ferait gouter à ce bonheur qu'il ne lui avait jamais donné.

Il se leva, comme guidé par une force plus puissante que sa volonté, et se pencha au dessus d'elle, l'admirant quelques instants. Légèrement repliée sur elle-même, comme si elle cherchait à se protéger, elle serait contre sa taille, le drap de soie bleue. Ses cheveux châtains, qui s'étalaient gracieusement sur l'oreiller, et à qui la lueur de la lune conférait des reflets argentés, lui donnaient tout simplement un air divin…

La bretelle de sa chemise de nuit claire glissait sur la peau de son épaule nue… Il l'a frôla avec une douceur infinie… Le grand Gryffondor sentit son corps être parcouru d'un frisson gigantesque, et s'aperçut que toute la puissance qu'il pouvait avoir s'effaçait lorsqu'il la touchait, pour ne lui laisser plus qu'un sentiment de faiblesse intense…

Il s'agenouilla juste à coté du lit et blotti son visage, empreint d'une grande tristesse, dans le drap froissé. Inspirant du mieux qu'il pu, pour graver à jamais son odeur dans sa mémoire…En se relâchant, son corps se tendit, et il n'arriva plus à contrôler sa peine ; il éclata en sanglots incontrôlables, et se mit à murmurer d'une voix hachée, les poings crispés sur le lit…

Putain ! mais…. Je ne… peux PAS me passer de toi….

Hum….Ha...Harry….. ?

La voix endormie d'Hermione lui coupa le souffle et il n'osa pas bouger, attendant qu'elle se mette à lui hurler dessus…

Harry … ? Mais qu'est ce que….chuchota-t-elle, contre toute attente.

Inspirant profondément, il releva la tête, et s'excusa rapidement, en bredouillant…

Je…je suis désolé…Je n'aurais pas du venir.

Il essayait de lui cacher son visage, et se levant brusquement, il marcha d'un pas chancelant vers la porte.

Harry ! Attends, s'il te plait !

Il s'arrêta la main tendue sur la poignée, et déglutit difficilement. Sans se retourner, il la sentit se lever, et réprima un frisson lorsque sa main chaude et fine se posa sur son épaule…

Viens…Asseyons-nous…et discutons.

Il aimait sa voix, et ses gestes. Son odeur et sa chaleur près de lui…Il aimait…

La main le tira un peu en arrière et il se retourna pour faire face à son visage, dont les yeux brillaient avec détermination dans l'obscurité de la pièce.

Abandonnant toute résistance, il la suivit et s'affaissa plus qu'il ne s'assit dans le fauteuil près du lit, alors qu'elle-même s'asseyait sur celui-ci.

Pourquoi es-tu venu ici ? Sa voix n'était pas agressive, mais Harry, n'arriva pas à y déceler le moindre sentiment.

Je voulais te…voir…bredouilla-t-il encore, cherchant quoi lui dire

Pourquoi ?

…

Pourquoi ? Harry, réponds moi !

Je…ne sais pas, je…

Il cherchait une échappatoire qu'il ne réussissait pas à trouver, les mots qui lui venaient ne voulant tout simplement pas sortir. Il avait peur de sa réaction…il ne pouvait pas…non…

Dis-moi Harry ! Dis le moi !

Elle avait crié et Harry détourna le regard. Non…pas tout de suite…

Harry ! Par Merlin, mais qu'est ce que…

JE SUIS VENU PARCE QUE J'AVAIS BESOIN DE TE VOIR !

Il avait hurlé…Il était en colère, littéralement furieux contre lui-même, d'avoir échappé, ce qu'il voulait garder pour lui…

Je suis venu, parce que je voulais te voir…

IL avait baissé d'un ton. Il rougit légèrement. Il ne la regardait toujours pas dans les yeux…IL ne voulait pas y voir la colère…

Je suis venu pour te parler, pour voir ton visage…Je suis venu parce que j'ai besoin de toi…Pour m'excuser de…

Sa voix se brisa et il ne dit plus un mot. Le cœur battant. Il n'entendait que leurs deux respirations. La sienne haletante et celle d'Hermione…

Il tourna timidement son regard vers elle, et croisa ses yeux, il aurait pensé y lire de la colère, de la tristesse. Mais ses yeux brillaient étrangement, et il y vit une lueur de…joie ?

Il y eut un long silence, pendant lequel les deux jeunes Griffondors se regardèrent simplement dans les yeux, l'un perdu, l'autre résignée…Puis, Hermione prit la parole :

-Arrête de jouer, Harry…Nous ne sommes plus des enfants.

Il se redressa, surpris et elle reprit dans un soupir.

Arrête de te retrancher derrière ta colère et ta haine. Arrête de te comporter comme un gosse et de croire qu'il n'y a que toi pour comprendre ce que tu ressens ! Je la sens aussi, la culpabilité, et la souffrance. Moi aussi j'ai peur de perdre ceux que j'aime, moi aussi j'ai souffert…

Il ouvrit la bouche, mais elle continua, les yeux flamboyants.

Tu te comporte toujours comme si toi seul avait le pouvoir de tout résoudre, et je sais que tu as un poids monstrueux sur les épaules, mais cesse d'être aussi dur envers toi-même. Laisse-toi aimer…Laisse moi t'aimer…

Harry cessa de respirer, et écouta ses derniers mots, tétanisé.

Ron aurait aimé que nous soyons heureux. Arrêtons de nous punir d'aimer…

Elle s'arrêta et baissa la tête, dissimulant à grand peine, les larmes qui coulaient de ses yeux.

La pièce connu le silence le plus lourd de toute son existence. Harry tentait d'enregistrer toutes ces informations. Hermione ne lui en voulait pas. Elle comprenait ce qu'il ressentait. Elle voulait être à ses côtés. Elle…l'aimait ?

Il se redressa brusquement et se jeta à ses côtés, cédant à l'envie qui le tiraillait depuis si longtemps, il s'assit à côté d'elle sur le lit, et referma ses bras sur elle. La brune se laissa aller doucement sur son torse, se détendant peu à peu.

Brisant cet instant de paix, Harry fit ce qu'il pensait être le mieux :

Je suis désolée pour tout Hermione…J'aurais…AH !

Il se retrouva à demi allongé sur le lit, la main droite plaquée sur sa joue, rougie de la baffe qu'il venait de se prendre. La jeune fille en face de lui, le toisait, les yeux brulants, les larmes sur ses joues roses.

Arrête aussi de t'excuser pour la terre entière ! Tu n'es en rien responsable de tous les malheurs du monde !

Il papillonna des yeux, et ne bougea pas comme stupéfixé. Il la voyait pour la première fois de sa vie, belle et fragile, forte et douce…Majestueuse. Son rire clair le tira de sa contemplation.

Ca fait du bien, tout de même, parfois tu es tellement énerv…

Il s'était redressé et dans un mouvement irrépressible avait plaqué ses lèvres sur les siennes, écrasant sa bouche dans un baiser passionnel.

Elle se recula vivement, le laissant pantelant. Elle le fixa, la bouche entrouverte, ses beaux yeux grand ouverts, et glissa ses doigts sur sa bouche.

Les yeux chatoyants, elle s'approcha alors du brun qui n'osait plus bouger. Il sentit plus qu'il ne vit sa main gauche s'enrouler autour de sa nuque. Il devinait ses petites taches de rousseurs, et son grain de beauté en dessous de l'œil gauche. Il ne voyait que ses lèvres pleines s'approcher des siennes…

Leurs lèvres se joignirent avec avidité. Harry sentait les siennes si douces, si pleines, légèrement sucrées. La main de la jeune fille s'enroulait dans ses longues mèches noires tandis qu'il dévorait sa bouche, savourant ce fruit si longtemps défendu, le cœur serré, le sang battant à ses tempes. Leurs lèvres s'entrouvrirent d'elles mêmes, et quand le contact humide et chaud de leurs deux langues se fit, Harry ne put s'empêcher de pousser un léger gémissement. Son corps le brulait et une chaleur insupportable naissait dans ses reins.

Il la renversa sur le lit et sa main se perdit avec timidité sur sa hanche…

Soudain une sonnette d'alarme le fit sortir de son rêve, et après une dernière pression sur ces lèvres à se damner, il se recula un peu…cherchant discrètement à lui cacher son état d'excitation avancé, et brisant ainsi son premier baiser, qu'il aurait pourtant aimé faire durer encore et encore…(2)

Il la sentit frissonner à ses côtés et la main de la jeune fille chercha la sienne. Ils entremêlèrent leurs doigts avec volupté, et elle chuchota :

Ce la faisait si longtemps que j'attendais…

Il la fit taire encore, d'un baiser fugace sur ses lèvres rosies.

Moi aussi…

Elle frissonna encore.

Tu as froid ?

Un peu…

Et c'est ainsi que quelques minutes plus tard, il se glissait entre les draps avec elle, serrée contre lui…

La jeune fille ne tarda pas à s'endormir emportée par son sommeil interrompu. Lui, garda longuement les yeux ouverts. Il ne s'était jamais sentit aussi bien que le temps qu'avait duré ce baiser. Si tout pouvait être aussi simple que ce corps chaud blotti contre le sien…Il se fit prendre par le sommeil beaucoup plus tard, en remerciant le ciel (pour une fois) de s'être mêlé de sa vie…

Dans son repos, son visage serein, où tombaient ses mèches soyeuses, était éclairé d'un doux sourire.

Voilà tout est dit. Le prochain chapitre seras un POV des filles, et la Rentrée…avec action, et…passion…

Bisous à tous Kam !


End file.
